A Second Chance
by rachliz
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Bella and Edward were best friends in Chicago until Bella had to move away with her mother. Now she is going to live in Forks with her father. What happens when she meets a blast fom the past. And how will she keep her secret from him? Find out
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or characters from it. They belong to the wonderfully brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

Prologue 

I was sitting in the small living room staring out the window of the new home my mother had just bought, watching little rays of heat come off the ground in the ridiculously hot weather. I had just moved to Tennessee from Chicago. We had lived there my whole life, all fourteen years of it. I knew I would miss the city lights. I knew I would miss the sound of the traffic racing by our apartment. I knew I would miss the invigorating cold. But I couldn't think about those things now. I was too busy thinking about the one thing I would miss most: my best friend, Edward Cullen.

His father was in the military and he had moved to Chicago only a year earlier. I remember the first time I saw him, standing in Mrs. Scott's room with disheveled bronze hair and nervous, but still brilliant, green eyes. We were best friends from the first moment we talked to each other. We did everything together, literally. We even slept over at each other's house. Other kids thought it was weird, but it was never like that with us. We were like two halves of a whole. We liked the same music, sports, and even food. He was and amazing pianist and played for me every time I came over. He would always tell me what a brilliant artist I was, even though I knew I was just an amateur, and ask me to draw for him. It lasted for one amazing year, then everything fell apart. My mother and father got divorced, and my mother decided to drag me off to Tennessee. Hence my current predicament. 

"Bella?" My mother's voice brought me out of my reverie. 

"Yea, Mom?" I said turning around to face her.

"Could you get dinner going while I go start the wash?"

"Yea, sure." I got up and walked into the kitchen. 

That's when it hit me; the weak dizziness, the sickening clenching of my stomach, the heat rising up my neck causing a sheet of sweat to form. I tried to calm myself down. 'This has happened before,' I told myself. 'Nothing to worry about. It's probably just a bout of hypoglycemia or something like that.' 

I don't know how long I stood there, but it must have been quite a while because my mother was soon bounding around the corner into the kitchen. 

"Bella, I thought I asked you to get dinner going," she said scolding. 

I slowly turned my head toward her, startled by how heavy it felt, and tried to register what she was saying. 

"Bella, are you okay?" she nearly yelled, a look of deep concern now on her face.

"I …I don't…" I tried to answer her. Then I suddenly found myself falling. I felt the cold floor beneath my burning cheek before I finally succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Something New

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Something New

I leaned my head against my seat to look out the sunroof. The stars beyond the glass looked more brilliant than usual. Perhaps it was because we were driving through town at midnight when everyone else was asleep. Or, maybe the real reason was that everything seemed brighter to me tonight as we drove to the airport that would take me to my new, permanent home.

I was actually looking forward to living in Forks. I mean I loved my mom, but there was always this special bond between me and my father. We were so much alike. People had always told me I looked just like him, and the truth is that I did. I had his dark chestnut hair and his dark brown eyes. I suddenly remembered when I was little and him singing "Brown Eyed Girl" to me in the car. Anyway, back to Forks.

Although I had never visited my dad there, I knew it would be cold and wet, just like in Chicago. I missed Chicago terribly. It had been three years since I had been there. My father had moved to Forks just after my mother had escaped to Tennessee with me in tow. This meant that I didn't get to visit the 'Windy City' that I loved so much. This also meant, much to my dismay, that I didn't get to visit Edward.

I still thought about him a lot. We tried to stay in contact, but after his father got reassigned they had to move yet again. That was two years ago and there was till nothing. I sometimes wondered if he didn't want to talk to me, but quickly banished such thoughts, reminding myself that he wasn't like that. After all I was at the hospital an awful lot then. Maybe he had tried-

"Bella, honey? You're awfully quiet." My mother's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, Mom. Just tired, I guess," I lied. I knew that I would get nowhere near sleep tonight.

"At least your flight's at night so you can sleep," she said.

"Yeah," I just mumbled.

"You don't have to do this you know," she said almost hopefully. She had been desperately trying to talk me out of moving.

"I need to spend as much time as I can with Dad. Just in case," I replied, giving her the old excuse. I would never tell her how much I really wanted to go. That would hurt her too much.

"Honey you're going to get through this. Trust me," she said trying to convince herself as much as me. After that we rode in silence.

Neither one of us liked to talk about the assumed reason for my sudden desire to drench myself in cold rain everyday for the next two years, the reason that had changed my life forever three years ago: the fact that I was dying from cancer. Five months ago I stopped responding to treatment. The doctors had told me that two things could happen: it could fade with time or it could spread. If it spread, I only had a few more years left to live.

My parents were mortified. They yelled at the doctors and told them to check again, not believing a word of it. My first reaction was just as bad, if not worse. I got rebellious for a few weeks, then realized how childish I was being. I had to be strong and brace whatever happened. I accepted the fact a long time ago that I might die soon. I had a life with love and happiness, even if it was only brief. I had experienced everything. Well, almost everything, I amended in my head. I had still yet to fall in love. No. I could not dwell on that fact. Whatever happens is what God wants and I have to accept that. Anyway, back to the real world.

After hours of going through customs and waiting for my flight, I finally boarded the plain.

I fell asleep quickly and before I knew it I was being gently awoken. I looked up to see a motherly stewardess. I thanked her and quickly got off the plane. My dad was waiting for me just outside the barrier. He ran up and pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Nice to see you too, Dad," I teased while giggling. Wow. I was laughing. I hadn't done that since…well since I was in Chicago, I guess. Edward could always make me laugh. 'Stop!' I yelled inside my head. 'It's been three years. This is getting beyond pathetic.'

"Well listen to that accent," my dad teased back. I shot him a glare which quickly turned into a grin. I could never stay mad at my dad.

"Hey, I can't help it. It's not my fault Mom wanted to live in the South. Why she ever wanted to is beyond me. Anyway, shall we go?" I asked, wanting to see my new home.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I've got a surprise for you. Come on." And with that he grabbed my hand and rushed me to baggage claim. He took my bags for me then all but ran outside. He must be really eager to show me this surprise. We were in the parking lot by now. He ran down the aisle then suddenly stopped.

"Surprise," he yelled. " I thought you might like to have your own truck." I looked behind him and saw a brand new, shiny, dark blue F-150. It was perfect.

"Dad I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." I ran up and hugged him while trying to keep tears from falling down my cheeks.

"You're welcome, baby. I just want you to be happy here with me," he said with sincerity.

"Dad, truck or no truck, there's no way I wouldn't be happy to live with you," I said gazing into his matching brown eyes. He hugged me again then walked over to the truck and started loading my stuff in. I sauntered over and got in the passenger side. My dad got in and started driving toward Forks. As we were driving down the highway, I couldn't help but get the feeling that something was going to happen soon. Something life-changing.


	3. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Surprise

Yesterday had been great. I had unpacked what little I brought with me and settled into my small, but cozy, second-floor bedroom. Then I went to spend some quality time with my dad. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him until then. He was so much fun to be around. His constant smile was contagious and kept me happy all day long. I cooked supper for the two of us. When I was younger, putting me in a kitchen was just asking for a disaster. He seemed to remember that as he cautiously took his first bite. Pure surprise flitted across his face, then he dug in. It made me want to laugh, but I suppressed it. After supper we watched a movie then went to sleep.

This was the only part I had trouble with. I had had nightmares every night since I found out about having cancer. It was the same dream every time. I was laying in a hospital bed while everyone I cared about stood around me crying. I would try to tell them I was okay, but they couldn't hear me. It was then that I would wake up screaming. Last night was no exception. The only difference in last night's dream was that Edward Cullen was in it. He was looking at me as if he could hear me, but never said anything. I awoke this morning very confused. How odd. I hadn't dreamt of him in two years. I shrugged it off and got up to get ready for the day.

After a quick shower I changed into my favorite jeans and a Hollister sweatshirt. The shirt was a gift from a friend back in Tennessee; I didn't usually have name brand clothes. I ran downstairs to grab some breakfast. When I made it to the kitchen I saw a note from my dad on the fridge.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I can't show you around today._

_I have to go up to the station and work._

_Feel free to go look around town, just call me and tell me before you go._

_The number is 465-9087._

_Have fun and be careful._

_Love,_

Dad

I sighed as I walked over to the pantry. I grabbed some cereal and quickly made myself a bowl. While I was eating I contemplated what I would do today. It was still summer so I had nothing to do. I guess I could go check out the library. After I finished eating I put my dishes in the dishwasher and walked over to the phone and dialed the number my father left.

"Forks Police Station," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Um, hi. Can I talk to Chief Swan. It's his daughter."

"Sure, hold on a second. Charlie, it's your daughter."

"Hey Bells. Finally decide to wake up," my father's voice joked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about going up to the library to see if there are any good books," I said.

"Alright. Just don't go to far. Be careful."

"Okay. Bye, Dad."

I hung up the phone and ran to grab my keys. My excitement flared as I realized that I was going to drive my truck for the first time. I donned on my hood then ran outside locking the door behind me. I got in my truck and started her up. I loved the feeling of power it gave off. I pulled out of the driveway and started toward town figuring I would find the library. Sure enough, five minutes after I had been driving around, I spotted a sign that said 'Forks Library'. I pulled into the parking lot and ran inside to escape the downpour.

The inside was huge. There were rows and rows of books on all different subjects. Now this was my kind of place. I scanned the shelves and quickly picked out books that caught my eye. Before I knew it I had about nine books and was already at the back of the building.

I looked around for a place to sit and read. There was none. 'Well, this place can't be too perfect.' I thought to myself. I slid down onto the floor, my back against the back bookshelf. I held my right knee up to my chest and balanced the first book on top of it while curling my left leg under my right. I realized how stupid I must look, sitting in the floor, curled up, and reading a book with about eight others beside me. I didn't really care though. I started reading the book on my knee, "Pride and Prejudice". I was about three chapters in and very deeply concentrated when I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I suddenly looked up to see a gorgeous boy who looked about my age staring at me in confusion. I blushed and wondered how long he had been standing there. He looked familiar. Maybe it was his eyes; they were a brilliant shade of green.

"I'm sorry. Am I in your way?" I asked smiling sheepishly.

He just shook his head making his messy bronze hair sway with the motion. His face went from confusion to amusement as he continued to stare at me. Now it was my turn to be confused. Why was he just standing there staring at me? Did I have something on my face? After about five minutes, I'd had enough.

"What?" I said, slightly annoyed.

He just laughed. It sounded like bells. Then he said, "What? Don't tell me you honestly forgot about me Bells."

As soon as I heard his voice, I realized where I knew him from. He was older and had definitely grown up quite a bit, but I was him alright. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Edward?"


	4. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: Hey just wanted to say thanks again. I've never let anyone read my writing before, so it is so amazing to me that people actually like it and **_**want**_** to read it. Thanks again.**

Welcome Home

Recap

_He just shook his head making his messy bronze hair sway with the motion. His face went from confusion to amusement as he continued to stare at me. Now it was my turn to be confused. Why was he just standing there staring at me? Did I have something on my face? After about five minutes, I'd had enough._

"_What?" I said, slightly annoyed._

_He just laughed. It sounded like bells. Then he said, "What? Don't tell me you honestly forgot about me Bells."_

_As soon as I heard his voice, I realized where I knew him from. He was older and had definitely grown up quite a bit, but I was him all right. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped._

"_Edward?"_

**Welcome Home**

"Well it took you long enough," he laughed. I jumped up and hugged him fiercely. He laughed again and hugged me back just as tight.

"Nice to see you too, Bells."

I laughed as I remembered what I said to my dad yesterday. I pulled back and looked up at him. How had he gotten so much taller then me?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still looking into his emerald eyes. I had to admit, he was very good looking. He really had grown up.

"My dad got reassigned, so we moved here at the beginning of the summer two weeks ago," he said smiling broadly. I couldn't help but smile back. But then my smile faded as I thought of something. His, in return, disappeared.

"So when do you have to move again?" I asked quietly.

His smile returned as he said, "I'm not. I told my dad I was tired of moving, so next time he leaves, me and my mom are staying here. So what are you doing here?"

I froze, only for a second, but long enough for him to sense something was wrong. I couldn't tell him about the cancer. I just couldn't. He wouldn't treat me the same, and all I wanted was my best friend back. I quickly put a convincing smile on my face, the one I had used with all the doctors when I told them I was okay.

"Well Dad is the police chief here. I had lived with Mom long enough and decided it was time to give Dad a chance. And I was tired of burning up every time I walked outside." It was very believable. I had gotten very good at hiding my feelings over the years. Or so I thought.

"Right," he mumbled looking slightly suspicious. Then he just shrugged and said, "I haven't seen you in ages. Come on, let's go do something."

And with that he took my hand and pulled me through the numerous bookshelves. Once we were outside, we ran over to a silver, shiny Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me, and I quickly got in out of the rain. He ran around the front and was inside within seconds.

"What about my truck?" I asked him.

"We'll come get it later."

"What about my dad. He won't know where I am."

"Relax, Bella. Have a little fun," he said smiling a beautiful crooked smile my way. I felt a grin immediately spread across my face. How did he do that?

"Okay. Where are we going anyway?" I asked, curious now.

"To my house. My mom is just going to die when she sees you. She'll be so excited. And my dad…well you know my dad. He always thought of you as a daughter in Chicago. He'll be thrilled too, just in his own way. And Alice-"

"Who's Alice?" I said, cutting him off.

"Oh yeah, you never met her. She's my sister. My parents adopted her right after you moved. You'll love her. If she doesn't annoy you to death, that is."

He turned on the radio and my favorite song came on.

"I love this song," I said turning it up.

He looked over at me. His expression was unreadable for a moment, but then it quickly became amused. "Same old Bella," he said. "I should've known you would like it."

The car suddenly came to a stop. I hadn't even realized where we were going. Now we were pulled up in front of a huge, three story house. It was, hands down, the most beautiful house I had ever seen. He got out. I went to open my door, but found that he was already holding it open for me with his hand out waiting to help me. He always had been a gentleman.

"Why, thank you" I said, smiling as I took his hand.

"Well, you're so very welcome," he said, grinning in response.

We walked up the driveway and onto the porch. He opened the door and led the way in to the foyer.

"Mom, Dad. You'll never guess who's here," he yelled through the house.

I heard his mother coming around the corner. " If it's Emmett or Jasper, tell them no more footballs in the house. They almost broke-"

I never heard what they broke, for at that moment she walked into the foyer, saw me, and froze. "Is that little Bella Swan?"

I nodded. She ran up to me and threw her arms around me. I stifled a giggle that was rising in my throat. I looked over her shoulder at Edward, who had no interest in suppressing his laughter.

"Oh my goodness. We haven't seen you in three years. What are you doing here?" She rushed through her words, making them hard for me to catch. I gave her the same excuse I gave Edward.

"What's with all the screaming down there," I heard a high, soprano voice shout down the stairs. A short, pixie-like girl, who I can only assume would be Alice, came down the immaculate staircase quickly following the voice. She had black hair and was very pretty. She looked to be around my age.

"Oh I see. You must be Bella. It's so nice to _finally_ meet you. I've heard so much about you," she said, running up and pulling me into yet another hug. 'This family sure likes to hug' I thought to myself. I looked over at Edward again to see him glaring at Alice and blushing a deep shade of crimson. I quickly looked away, wondering what that was all about.

A few hours and an insisted dinner later, I was walking out the door of the Cullen home, thanking them for everything. We got into Edward's car and he drove me back to the library to pick up my truck.

"Hey," he said as I reached for the door handle. I turned around and looked at him. Wow, he was gorgeous. No he's just your friend. I mean it's only Edward, for crying out loud.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow? I was thinking you, me, and Alice could do something," he said, smiling that crooked smile.

"Yeah, sure," I responded automatically.

His smile grew bigger. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Okay," I said smiling. Wow. I had smiled more today than I had in a long time. I got into my truck and drove home with a stupid, idiotic grin on my face. When I got home, Dad's cruiser was already in the driveway.

"Hey kiddo," he yelled from the living room as I walked through the door. I strolled into the living room, still smiling. "Well don't you look happy," he commented as he saw my face.

"You'll never guess who I ran into today," I sang.

"Who?" he asked, seeming truly curious to know who had made me so joyful.

"Edward Cullen," I replied, my smile growing bigger as I said his name.

My dad's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're kidding. What's he doing here?"

I quickly told him how his dad had got reassigned, about his family and his new sister Alice, and that I was going over tomorrow.

"Well, good. I have to work again tomorrow, and I didn't want you to be at home by yourself all day," he mumbled, yawning slightly.

We went upstairs after that. As I climbed into bed, I realized I was right yesterday. Something life-changing had occurred.


	5. A Fun Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

A Fun Day

I woke up feeling better than I had in months. It took me a minute to realize what the difference was. I hadn't had any nightmares! Instead, the dark visions that usually clouded my mind while I was unconscious were replaced by pleasant dreams. Dreams about…Edward? In my dream he was staring at me as if waiting for something. That was it; there was nothing else in my dream. I quickly tired to figure out what my dream meant. Nothing came to mind. I shrugged it off, as I had yesterday morning, and jumped in the shower.

I dressed in my second favorite pair of jeans and a dark blue hoodie from American Eagle. (Another gift from a too generous friend.) I ate a quick breakfast then heard a knock on the door. I nearly ran to the door and pulled it open to see those radiant green eyes staring back at me.

"Hey," I said, a smile automatically tugging at my lips.

"Hey yourself. You ready?" he replied, smiling.

"Yeah, let's go," I said walking out the door and locking it behind me.

I hopped into the passenger seat of his Volvo without waiting for him to even follow. I was amazed by how comfortable I felt around him. I mean I know we were best friends, but that was three years ago. He got in right after me and pulled out of the driveway. He fiddled with the radio until River Flows In You, my favorite song as I had told him yesterday, came on. He looked over at me and grinned. I smiled so big I was surprised I couldn't hear my cheeks scream in protest. It had been a while since they had been subjected to the natural reactions of my happiness.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" he asked while focusing his eyes on the road. I felt my smile lessen so much that it almost disappeared altogether. What was I going to tell him?

"Um, not much. School, friends, the usual. You know," I murmured vaguely. He looked over with suspicious eyes. I had never been any good at lying to him. He had always known the second the words were out of my mouth. But I couldn't tell him the truth. I decided to change the subject.

"My mom got remarried. His name's Phil. He's a minor league baseball player. She's really crazy about him," I said with fake enthusiasm. I think he bought it, but his eyes still looked a little suspicious as he turned back to the road.

The rest of the drive, I told him everything that had happened the past three years. (Excluding the whole cancer thing, of course.) He told me about all the times he moved and what it was like to have Alice for a sister. I laughed as he told me how obsessed she was with shopping. Before I knew it, we were pulling into the driveway of his marvelous home. He surprised me by honking the horn. Alice bounded out the front door and jumped in the backseat. Then we were speeding back down the highway, driving away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well we thought it might be a little fun to go someplace that wasn't entirely dull," Alice sang from behind me left ear.

"And that would be…?" I said.

"We're going up to Port Angeles. Alice has decided that she doesn't have enough clothes already and thought you would like to shop with her," Edward said.

"Edward, why do have to ruin all the fun? It was supposed to be a surprise," Alice shot at him, pouting. Edward and I just laughed as she sulked. After a few minutes, though, we were apparently forgiven. Alice started chatting up a storm in the backseat. I talked with her, surprised by how much I actually liked her. I could definitely see that we were going to be good friends. Her enthusiasm was infectious, and by the time we pulled into the parking lot at the mall, I was almost as excited as she was.

Shopping with Alice was…an experience I'll never forget, to say in the least. Edward had run the first chance he got, claiming to have a sudden need to go to the sports equipment store. Alice dragged me through numerous stores and had me try on countless outfits. She did have good taste, I had to admit. Then she would insist on buying everything I tried on. I told her that under no circumstances could I ever accept such a gift from her. But of course she didn't listen and bought them anyway. By the time we made it back out to the Volvo, we both had our arms loaded down with huge shopping bags. Edward was sitting in the car listening to classical music. I wondered how long he had been there waiting for us.

"Good grief, Alice. What did you do, buy the whole mall?" he joked once he saw us.

"These aren't for me. They're for Bella," she replied dryly. Edward looked up at me, bewildered.

"Alice forced them on me. I told her I didn't need them, but she didn't listen," I said defensively. I wasn't some charity case that just took people's money.

"Sounds like Alice," he laughed.

We loaded the bags into the car and started back toward Forks. I suddenly realized how late it was. It was 3:00 in the afternoon already.

"So, Bella," Alice started, obviously not one who enjoyed silence. "Tell me about Tennessee. Are there any cute guys? How many boyfriends have you had? Do you have one now?"

I chuckled before answering. "Breathe, Alice. No, I don't have a boyfriend. I've dated a few guys, but nothing serious. Mostly all the guys were just my friends," I said truthfully. A lot of the guys had been amazed by my tomboyish ways. Some of them had thought it was attractive and had asked me out, but none of them had ever really caught my eye.

We pulled over at a gas station a few minutes later. Edward pumped the gas then went in to pay.

"Hey Bella. Want to play a little trick on Eddie?" Alice's voice came from right behind my ear.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, grinning as I turned around to face her.

"Well he really loves this car, you see. He would never let me drive it, but I think he trusts you enough to. Why don't you ask him if you can drive it? Then hit the gas pedal. He'll freak," she finished with a devilish smile plastered on her face.

"Perfect," I said. I hadn't had this kind of fun in ages.

"Hey guys," Edward said as he walked back out to the car.

"Hey Edward. Do you think maybe I could drive? If you don't want me to, it's okay. It's just that I only got my new truck two days ago, and I've barely driven it," I asked, feigning perfect innocence. Even he wouldn't be able to tell I was lying.

He hesitated for a minute, then said, "Yeah, I guess that'll be okay." As he got back out, Alice threw me an evil and triumphant look. I stifled a giggle. Edward then opened my door and handed me the keys.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I couldn't keep the grin from spreading across my face as I walked around to the driver's side. I carefully got in, buckled my seat belt, checked my mirrors, and did everything else a safe, responsible driver should do. As saw the relieved look spread across Edward's face as I gently started the car. Then I slammed on the gas and peeled out of the gas station, reaching seventy in fewer than ten seconds. I heard Alice laughing hysterically in the backseat. I turned to look at Edward's face. He looked as if he were having a heart attack. I just laughed as I brought the speed down to fifty-five. He looked over at me in shock.

"What in the heck was that? What happened to the Bella who was scared to get her learner's permit because she thought she was going to drive off the road?" he asked incredulously.

I laughed hard at that for a minute before I answered. "She moved to Tennessee where four-wheelers and dirt bikes are a girl's best friend." He stared at me in amazement.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. I noticed Alice hit the backside of his head. I looked back at her and laughed. She was clearly annoyed that he was taking our little trick so well.

"Hey Bella," she said after a few moments, already over her brief annoyance. "Do you think you can stay at our house tonight?"

"Um, sure. Sounds like fun," I replied.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun. We can watch movies and give each other makeovers and oh my gosh you would look so cute in…"

Edward and I just laughed as she went on naming all the things we could do. Before long we were pulling into my driveway so I could drop of my new clothes and get my things to stay at the Cullen's. I called my dad once I was inside to make sure it was okay and to see if he needed me to cook dinner before I went. He told me to have fun and not to worry about him. I could tell he was happy I was enjoying myself here.


	6. Please Read

A/N: hey I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm going to be writing a mirror story to this. I'm going to write it in Edward's point of view. It will be called **Last Chance**.You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but I just really felt like his side of the story needs to be told. Anyway, once I catch it up with this story, I'm going to try to update the stories together. I also wanted to say thanks to all of you who are reading this story. I only put it up yesterday and I already have 19 reviews and 701 hits. I'm so insanely happy at how enthusiastic people are in reading what I write. Hey, who knew people wanted to here what I've got to say?


	7. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. School just started back and I've had tons of homework. But to make up for it, I made the chapter longer than usual. Hope you like it. Again, I'm sorry.**

Sleepover

Alice insisted on helping me pack my bag. I figured I might as well invite Edward to come in too. Once I unlocked the front door, Alice was practically dragging me up the stairs and to my room. Edward, sensing this was an Alice thing, decided to wait in the living room. If only I could have been that lucky.

I started throwing some clothes into my backpack when I heard Alice gasp. I turned around to see her staring at my closet with a horrified expression.

"Alice. What is it?" I asked worried.

"Are those your clothes?" She pointed at my closet.

"Yes, why?" I asked, thoroughly confused now.

"And do you actually…_wear_ them?" she asked, turning and looking at me.

"Yes. Of course I wear them, Alice." I said, annoyed now that I knew what she was talking about. Her expression became even more horrified than before, if that was possible. Then, it suddenly cleared and was replaced by her usual, happy smile.

"It's a good thing we got you those clothes today. You can pack them to bring to my house. They should last you until this weekend when we go to get you a new wardrobe," she said. My eyes just about popped out of my head. She had said it so matter-of-factly, as if she bought people designer wardrobes every day. Well, knowing Alice, she probably did.

"What?! Alice are you insane. You shouldn't have bought me those clothes in the first place. It was way too much. I'm not letting you waste another dime on me when I have perfectly good clothing right here."

Alice looked at me incredulously. "What are you talking about 'perfectly good clothing'? Bella, these clothes ought to be burned. Or worse. Now we are going shopping this weekend, and there's nothing you can do about it. And don't even think about not going. I already know you're size, so I'll just buy twice as much as I would've if you were there," she said defiantly. I could see that there was no stopping her.

"Okay fine. But we're not buying a wardrobe. I'll allow one outfit. That's all," I said in a firm voice.

"Come on Bella. Give me at least seven outfits. Just so you're set for next week," she pleaded.

"Three."

"Five. Please Bella." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and a perfect pout on her flawless lips. How could I disappoint such a face?

"Alright, fine," I grudgingly agreed. Alice started jumping up and down, clapping her hands together as she hopped.

"Thank you so much, Bella. You're my best friend ever," she squealed. I knew she was just excited, but I felt that she meant her words.

"You too, Alice," I said. I realized that what I said was true, even though I had only known her for two days. Alice was a kind, caring, and slightly eccentric person. I was glad to have such a good friend so fast.

"What's she so excited about?" came Edward's voice. I whirled around to see him leaning against my doorframe. He must've gotten tired of waiting. Or heard me yelling at Alice.

"Bella told me I can get her five more outfits this weekend. I _wanted _to get her a new wardrobe after seeing what she's got here, but I'll take what I can get. Oh, and she told me I'm her best friend," she added with another squeal, causing me to laugh. With that, she grabbed my nightclothes, threw them in one of my shopping bags that held a complete outfit, picked it up, and bounded out the door and down the stairs.

"There really is no discouraging her, is there?" I asked Edward.

"No," he said in a sad tone. I turned around to see him staring at the floor, hiding his face from me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Well, it's just..." He still wouldn't look me in the eye. " It's just that...I thought _I_ was your best friend." He looked up at me now, and I could see the humor in his eyes as he teased.

I smacked his arm and said, "Well you both are. Got a problem with it?"

"No, just as long as I'm your favorite," he replied playfully, throwing me a dazzling crooked smile.

"Deal," I said as I reached up and ruffled his already untidy bronze hair.

"Would you two hurry it up already?! Sheesh," I heard Alice yell impatiently.

"I guess we better get downstairs before Alice murders us," he joked. I laughed and hurried down to find a very irritated Alice.

"What took you guys so long?" she asked. Then her expression changed. Her eyes looked excited and her smile was mischievous. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

I knew what she meant. Ever since Edward and I became friends, people just had a hard time understanding that we were _just_ friends. Why that was so hard to believe was beyond me. Can't a boy and a girl be friends, well best friends in this case, without liking each other? Enough with my mind rambling. I was currently blushing, as usual at times like this, but only slightly. Afraid that they would notice, I dramatically rolled my eyes upward.

"No, just Bella teasing me about you being her new best friend," Edward said in the same mock hurt voice he had just used with me.

Alice's face once again took on it's usual excitement as she said, "Oh, okay. Come on, Bella. I can't wait to show you everything." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out toward the car. Edward followed, laughing, and locked the door behind him. I didn't get a chance to thank him, though, because soon Alice was pulling me into the backseat with her and excitedly making plans for tonight. Edward had always done things like that for me. He really took care of me, kind of like a big brother. Then again, that's probably how he saw me; as a little sister. Why did my heart sink at this thought. I was pulled out of my own little world by Alice pulling me out of the car. I hadn't even noticed that we had made it to their house. Upon entering the house this time, I didn't get a chance to take in the beautiful rooms. I was dragged up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway. The carpet on this floor was a gorgeous gold-brown. The walls were painted a light gold to match. There were only three doors in the hallway; one on each side, right across from each other, and one at the end of the hallway.

"That's the guest bedroom," Alice said, pointing to the door on our left we made our way down the hall. "That's Edward's room." She pointed at the door on our right. "And this," she said, stopping in front of the door at the end of the hall, "is my room."

She opened the door and walked in. I followed her into a room that was…well, I guess you could say it was Alice. It was perfect for her. The walls were pink and black. There were matching white nightstands, desk, table, and dresser. The bed king sized bed was covered in a black comforter with white polka dots and pink pillows. The carpet was white, but covered with pink and black rugs. Everything tied in together perfectly. Alice looked over at me and laughed a small, tinkling laugh. I suddenly realized that my mouth was open, and I closed it quickly with a loud snap.

"So you like it?" she asked.

"Alice it's…amazing," I simply stated.

"Yay!" she squealed. She then walked over to her humongous closet and proceeded to show me every item of clothing she had, which was close to two thousand, I'd say. Edward then, fortunately, walked in. I shot him a pleading look. He understood immediately and went to pull, no pry Alice away from her closet.

"Come on, Alice. Mom said dinner's ready." Alice stuck out her tongue at him, but walked out the door. Edward and I trailed behind her. I turned to look at him.

"Thanks," I mouthed.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Well I figured I shouldn't let you die of boredom." I laughed and turned around to watch where I was going so I wouldn't trip and fall.

When we walked into the kitchen, I noticed a delicious smell. I then saw the huge pot of spaghetti, my favorite food, sitting on the stove. Esme turned around and saw us.

"Oh good, you're down here. I was about to come up and get you. Hello Bella dear. I hope you like dinner. I think I remember spaghetti being your favorite, but I can't be sure," she said in her motherly voice.

"It is. Thank you so much Esme. And thanks for letting me stay over tonight, as well."

She waved her hand at the thanks. "It's no trouble at all, dear. And you know you're always welcome here." She turned around and took five plates out of the cabinet in front of her.

I stopped and really looked at the kitchen for the first time. It was huge, of course, but it didn't contain the expensive, high-tech appliances you would expect to see. All the furniture was old, yet still nice, giving the room a very cozy feeling. I noticed that the fridge, the same one I had seen nearly every day three years ago, was covered in pictures. I stumbled over to it and examined the photos. A few of them were wallet sized family portraits, but most were of Alice and Edward. The ones of Alice showed her smiling face, ecstatic as usual. Edward's either had him rolling his eyes or putting his hand in front of the camera. I unconsciously smiled at these. There were some of them together with them smiling and hugging each other. As I looked at the pictures of the brother and sister, I spotted a slightly faded photo out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at it briefly, then did a double take. There I was, three years younger and looking happier and healthier than I ever had. Edward and I had our arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and were smiling crazily at the camera. There was a photo right beside this one. I looked over at it and saw myself sticking my tongue out at a laughing Edward.

"They were taken right before you moved." Edward's voice was suddenly at my ear. It was strange. His sudden appearance should have made me jump or scream even, but I didn't even have to catch my breath. How odd that it felt so natural to have him around.

"I know," I said, looking up at him and smiling.

"Mom?" I heard Alice's voice and turned to her. I had forgotten she was even there, or anyone else for that matter. She had a confused look on her face. "Why are there five plates? I thought Dad wasn't going to be home until later tonight."

"He isn't. Edward asked Jasper to come over for dinner," Esme answered while setting the table. Alice froze, then turned suddenly to glare at Edward.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Alice ran out of the room, muttering something about what she was wearing. I turned back to Edward.

"Who's Jasper?" I asked.

"A friend of mine. I met him when we first moved here. He's really nice, a whole lot of fun, really shy, and kind of has a crush on Alice." My eyes widened at that last part.

"Does Alice know that he likes her?"

"No, but she likes him. A lot, I'd say, though she denies it," he answered. I smacked him in the arm playfully.

"How could you do that to her? You're not being a very nice brother, you know." I joked. He threw me a crooked smile and shrugged.

Alice reappeared two minutes later wearing a very cute pair of jeans and a green shirt that went brilliantly with her black hair. She tried to act normal, but I could tell she was nervous. When the doorbell rang just a few seconds later, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Edward laughed and went to get the door. I pulled Alice over to the table and sat her down, trying to calm her. Edward came back a minute later followed by a tall, blonde boy. As soon as he saw Alice, he looked down and blushed. I heard her quietly giggle beside me. Esme was already seated, and Edward quickly took the seat across from me leaving jasper the seat across from Alice.

Dinner started off a little awkward. Neither Alice nor Jasper would look at each other. After a few silent moments, I decided to intervene. I smashed Alice's toe under the table.

"Ouch," she hissed. Then I got my wish. Jasper looked up automatically, and Alice looked over at him. The second their eyes met, they couldn't break away. I smiled triumphantly, then turned back to the rest of the table. Edward was staring at me in wonder.

"What?" I asked innocently. He had just as much a hand in it as I did. After all, he's the one who invited Jasper over. The rest of the evening went by rather well. Edward and I talked to Esme, while Alice and Jasper were off in their own world.

Once we were done eating, Jasper said that he had to leave. Alice jumped up to walk him to the door. Of course, Edward and I watched around the corner to see how our little matchmaking experiment went. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw Jasper lean down and kiss Alice on the cheek before he turned and walked out the door. We quickly scrambled back into the kitchen so we wouldn't get caught spying. Alice glided gracefully in, looking as though she were walking on clouds. She suddenly snapped back into reality and grabbed my wrist. She pulled me all the way back up to her room, then slammed the door behind me. As soon as the door was closed, she grabbed my other wrist and started jumping up and down while squealing. She towed me over to the bed and jumped onto it. I sat down on the side, making myself comfortable for whatever was coming.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, thank you so so much for stomping on my foot. Jasper is so amazing! He is sweet, and funny, and cute, and shy, and…" she slowly got quieter until she was just hugging a pillow to her chest and staring dreamily off into space. There was a knock on the door followed by Edward's voice.

"Can I come in?" I looked at Alice. She didn't seem to notice at all.

"Um…yeah, I guess so," I answered for her. He opened the door. One look at Alice and he was chuckling. "Alice in Wonderland," he muttered to himself. He walked over and sat on the floor next to the bed. I looked at Alice one last time. Then, finally deciding that she wasn't going to 'wake up' any time soon, moved to sit on the floor next to him. Before I knew it, we were talking. We talked about everything, from music to books. We laughed about our little love experiment tonight.We talked for hours until I suddenly realized how tired I was. I looked over at the alarm clock next to Alice's bed. 1:35 A.M. Perfect. I glanced over to see Alice curled into a bull, sound asleep.

"Wow," I mumbled.

"What?" Edward asked curiously. "Oh the time."

"That's not it. I didn't even think she could sleep. I figured she just ran 24/7," I said, gesturing toward the sleeping Alice.

He laughed quietly. "I guess I better get to bed. You should to. Come on, I'll show you to the guest room."

I nodded, even though I already knew where it was. I grabbed my bag and followed him out into the hall.

"Here it is," he said, pointing to the door across from his. I pulled it open and turned back around to look at him.

"Thanks. For everything," I mumbled, tired but still sincere.

"No. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to Alice. Hard as it may seem to believe, she doesn't make friends that easily. It's good to see her so happy."

I wanted to say something, but there was nothing I could say. I just settled on smiling and giving him a hug.

"Night, Edward," I said pulling away.

"Night, Bella." And with that, we both turned to our own room. I quickly jumped into the comfy guest room bed. I fell asleep quickly, and again I slept free of my usual nightmares.


	8. Tricks

**A/N- Hey. I know I said I would update last weekend, but then my internet decided that it didn't want to work. Again, I'm so so so so sorry. I really think the computers are out to get me. Well here is the new chapter and I"ll try to get the next out soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Tricks

"BELLA!"

I jolted up from my peaceful slumber to see Alice standing beside the bed.

"What is it Alice?" I mumbled groggily.

"I'm so sorry about last night. I can't believe I fell asleep so soon. I swear I'll make it up to you," she blurted out, looking contrite.

"Alice, really it's fine. You don't have to do anything. Honest." I tried to calm her down, but of course she wouldn't listen.

"Of course I do, Bella. And there will be no complaining from you. Everything's already planned anyway, so you couldn't stop me no matter how hard you tried. And don't be so grumpy about it. If it makes you feel any better, I was going to do this already. Now I just have a reason to do it sooner." She was rushing through her words so fast, I'm surprised I caught any of it at all.

"Alice, what in the world are you talking about?" I asked, thoroughly confused. She laughed at my baffled expression.

"It's a surprise. Now, I want you to go get a shower and be ready in no less than fifteen minutes. I've already put your new outfit in the bathroom, so everything's ready for you," she stated, and then she walked out the door, leaving me staring after her in wonder. How could something so tiny be so forceful and annoying?

I grudgingly got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom connected to the guest room. _It's probably better if I don't upset Alice. Who knows what she would do to me. _I shuddered as images of clothes and make-up ran through my head.

After a quick shower, I pulled on the outfit Alice had laid out for me. I had to admit, it was pretty cute. I was wearing a pair of dark low-rise jeans, a dark blue Abercrombie shirt, and a matching dark blue zip-up jacket from American Eagle.

I walked out of the room and was about to go to Alice's room, when I heard something. It was very faint, but it sounded like music. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I started walking toward the stairs and noticed it getting louder. I followed it down the stairs and into a room I had never seen before.

The room was beautiful. The walls were painted pure white, but were mostly covered in gorgeous paintings ranging from Van Gogh to Da Vinci. ON the south wall was a giant bookcase filled with books by Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, Jane Austen, and even Emily Bronte. But what took my breath away was the amazing grand piano in the center of the room and the even more amazing bronze-haired boy playing it.

Edward didn't seem to notice me as I leaned against the doorway. His eyes were staring at the keys as his fingers moved swiftly across them, his perfect brows furrowed in concentration. I stood there, watching and listening in wonder. As the song drifted to an end, I could feel myself smiling.

"You still play," I said once the last note had died. He looked up at me in shock, and then quickly looked back down. Was he embarrassed? I walked over and sat down beside him on the bench.

"That was beautiful," I said softly. He looked up at me from under his lashes, a small smile playing at his lips. _Oh those eyes…Stop it Bella!_

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Come on." I followed him out the door and into the foyer where we met up with Alice.

"There you two are. You need to get going before Jasper and Emmett get here, or it'll ruin everything," she practically yelled.

"Chill Alice. Breathe. We're leaving now," Edward said teasingly while he grabbed his keys. Alice took a deep breath, said a quick goodbye, and then launched herself up the stairs.

"So, any idea what Alice is up to?" I asked, looking over at Edward.

"Yep," he replied with a grin.

"And are you going to tell me?" I was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Nope," he said, smiling even wider as I glared at him.

"Fine. Be that way." I turned away from him sharply, and stomped out the door toward his car. I opened the passenger door, got in, and slammed it shut. Of course I wasn't really mad at him, I never could be, but I decided to mess with him just a bit.

He walked to the driver's side and as he got in, I turned my head away, refusing to look at him. I knew this would really get him.

"Bella," he said softly. "Please don't be mad at me. You know I can't tell you. Alice would kill me."

I sat there smiling to myself. So he's blaming it on Alice? He's so going to get it now. I turned my head even further away from him and gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Bella. Would you at least look at me? Please. You don't hate me…d-do you?" He spoke barely above a whisper now, the pain distinct in his voice. I even thought I heard it crack once toward the end.

I turned around roughly to a sight that nearly broke my heart. Edward was looking up at me through his eyelashes again, but the normal sparkle in his eyes was replaced by agony.

"Oh Edward. Of course I don't hate you. I was just kidding. Please don't be upset," I begged. What he did next took me by surprise. He started _laughing_.

"I…can't believe…you fell for that," he managed to get out between laughs. I stared at him a few seconds, mouth open in shock. Then my jaw snapped shut as my teeth clenched together. I narrowed my eyes and my nostrils flared.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I hissed through my teeth. He stopped laughing immediately once he saw the murderous glare I was shooting his way. "Don't you ever do that again."

"Hey! You were tricking me, too," he shot back defensively.

"Yes, but you actually deserved it," I sighed, looking out the window.

"I…well I guess you're right. But you have to admit, it was kind of funny."

I turned to glare at him.

"Too soon for jokes, I see," he muttered while starting the car. He mumbled something to himself, but I think I caught the word "overreaction."

I turned on the radio to distract me, but found the classical station too calm for my emotions. I fumbled through the stations until I heard Linkin Park. The hard-core rock song was perfect for my current mood. I turned it up nearly all the way, and then rested my head against the seat, closing my eyes. Over the next half-hour, I remained in that position, singing along to all the songs that I knew. Although music like this was usually supposed to pump a person up, it had the complete opposite effect on me; it calmed me.

When the car finally stopped, along with the music, I opened my eyes. I found Edward gazing at me with the same incredulous expression he had worn yesterday when I took my little "joy ride" in his car. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I demanded.

"You're still so much the same, but yet so different," he mumbled, shaking his head slightly. _You don't know the half of it,_ I thought dryly. I suppressed a sigh as this thought ran through my mind.

What was I going to do about that? I couldn't exactly blurt out to him that I had cancer. But then again, I knew I couldn't keep it from him very much longer. I hated keeping secrets from him. It's just; it would change everything if he knew. He would look at me as everyone else did, like I was fragile and about to break. And I don't think I could take that. Now that I had him back in my life, I wasn't going to lose him. I couldn't. I _wouldn't._ I was suddenly brought back into reality by the source of my troubles.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked cautiously. I looked around ant noticed that we were in a diner. We were seated in one of the many booths in the 50s-styled restaurant. There weren't very many people in the tiny building. I looked over to Edward to see him eyeing me warily.

"Of course not, silly. You know I can't stay mad at you for more than ten seconds, Now would you mind telling me where we are?" I replied with a laugh. He grinned that dangerously handsome grin before he answered.

"Joe's Diner. We're just outside of Port Angeles. I thought you might be hungry so I-" His words were cut off by an overly enthusiastic waitress.

"Hi. My name is Jenny, and I will be your server today." She looked to be around our age, maybe a little older. Her light brown hair had very bad blonde highlights in it, and her make-up was very overdone. I noticed how she was talking only to Edward, her back turned slightly toward me. I saw the interested look in her eyes and instantly felt anger and hatred rearing up inside me. _What is wrong with me? I don't even know this girl. For all I know, she could be perfectly nice,_ I told myself.

_Nice! Look at the way she's practically throwing herself at him. It's pathetic,_ the voice inside my head argued back.

"So, what can I get you?" He nasally voice stung my ears. I tried to calm myself down, but then I saw her wink at him. _Oh that's it! I'll rip her to shreds._

I was about to launch myself at the girl and tear her head off, when I saw Edward look over at me frantically and mouth "Help me." I nearly laughed with relief.

"Um…I'll have the pancake special," I said rather loudly. Jenny turned toward me reluctantly and shot a glare my way. I smiled sweetly at her.

"I'll have the bacon, sausage, and egg meal," Edward said quickly. Jenny's head spun back to him faster, I'm sure, than the speed of light.

"I'll be right back with that." She smiled in a way she obviously thought was alluring. To me, it just made her look like a dying cat. I fought back the urge to gag. She walked away, swaying her hips as she went.

"Ugh. That was sickening," Edward groaned, shuddering. I smiled a little, pleased by the fact that he didn't like her. _Bella, what is wrong with you? It shouldn't matter to you who he likes._ That stupid little voice in my head was really starting to get on my nerves. _Of course I should care. I mean, he _is _best fiend. I wouldn't want him to end up with someone horrible. I just want him to be happy. That's the only reason I reacted that way._

"Thanks for helping me, but what should I do when she comes back?" Edward asked suddenly. I thought for a moment. Then an idea burst into my head. I got up and walked around the table to sit next to Edward.

When I looked up at him, I saw that he was utterly baffled. I leaned over to him and whispered, "Just play along."

His eyes widened a little as he figured out my plan, but the look of shock was soon replaced by one a mischief.

"I think I can do that," he whispered back, a devilish smile now playing on his lips. My heart fluttered at his words, but I did my best to ignore it and act normal. "I didn't know you were that diabolical."

I snorted. "You do remember who you're talking to, right? The girl who single-handedly got a video of Aaron Myers singing Britney Spears _and_ posted on the school website," I reminded him. He started laughing hysterically.

"I forgot all about that. He was the laughing stock of the entire school for the rest of the year. What exactly did he do to you, again?"

"He told me I couldn't play football with you guys just because I'm a girl. He said he wouldn't be a gentleman if he hurt a girl. Yeah, right. Like he could hurt me!" I was frustrated by the end of my little rant, which only made Edward laugh more.

I was about to snap at him with a sarcastic remark when he suddenly stopped laughing, grabbed my hand, and pulled it on top of the table with his.

I glanced up at him curiously. His only reply was to look pointedly over my shoulder. I turned around slowly to see Jenny standing there, her mouth in a tight line and her eyes shooting daggers at me. Apparently she wasn't happy with the new seating arrangement.

She dropped my plate in front of me, causing a loud _clang_ as it hit the table. The few people that were sitting near us turned around with looks of shock that I'm sure mirrored my own face. Jenny looked over at Edward as she gingerly sat his plate down, smiling her fake smile.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked. She was trying to win his attention, but it was in vain hope; his eyes were only for me.

"Anything you need, Bella?" he asked as reached over with his other hand to move my hair out of my face. As his fingers trailed along my cheek, I felt a slight electric shock run through me. _What is going on with me?_ I pushed away the sudden tension I felt.

"Nope. I'm fine," I answered. As a smile spread across my face, I noticed something change in Edward's expression. His eyes were smoldering, and for once, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I was starting to feel light-headed. I suddenly, realized I wasn't breathing. I looked away quickly to hide my blush, only to come face to face with Jenny.

"Thanks, but we won't be needing anything else," I told her. I was extremely hard to contain my laughter as she stormed off.

"That was a good plan." Edward's voice was right at my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to see you suffer through _that_," I said, gesturing in the direction our waitress stalked off in. He laughed softly.

"Well, then. Thank you ever so much for saving me from what was sure to be a horrific fate."

"What are friends for, _Eddie_?" I teased as I ruffled his hair. His eyes became slits, but I could see humor in them.

"I'll get you for that one," he growled. A mischievous look took over his features. I gulped, eyes wide. Before I knew what was happening, I was pinned against the seat. I squealed in laughter when Edward started tickling me.

"Edward…stop…stop it!" I managed to get out between giggles.

"What's the magic word, _Isabella_?" he said as his fingers continued to torture me without mercy.

"Please…please Edward…STOP!"

"Fine, ruin all the fun!" he said dramatically.

"Yeah, fun," I mumbled sarcastically.

"So…breakfast?" he asked. I nodded in reply.

When we first became best friends, one Sunday we went out to eat breakfast. I got pancakes, and he got sausage, eggs, and bacon. He had begged me for some pancakes, so I gave him one and got some bacon. And the rest, as they say, is history. After that first day, we went out for breakfast every Sunday morning and did the same thing. It was an old tradition and we weren't about to break it now.

About half an hour and two platefuls later, we were both filled to our limit.

"I don't think I can ever eat again!" I said as we made our way to the car.

"I agree with you there," Edward stated. "So what do you want to do now?"

I thought briefly before answering. A trip to the bookstore would be perfect ._How about I mess with him a little, though, for that tickling frenzy earlier?_

"Let's go to the mall!" I exclaimed, trying to put as much enthusiasm into my voice as Alice. Edward turned and looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. We can spend the whole day shopping. Won't that be loads of fun?" I did my very best to sound convincing.

"Oh no! My sister's brainwashed you!" he cried in horror.

"Edward, relax. Breathe. I was just kidding. I was thinking we could go to the bookstore," I explained, laughing slightly.

"That was not funny. You know I hate shopping."

"That's what you get, tickle monster."

He just shook his head and started the car. I wonder what the rest of the day will be like.


	9. What's Wrong Here?

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight.**

* * *

What's Wrong Here?

"Don't you already have that book, Bella?" Edward asked as he saw me picking up _Wuthering Heights_.

"Yes, but I left it in Tennessee with my mom."

"Bella, you've read that book a million times. Why don't you get something new?" he said exasperated. I put the book down and turned to look him in the eye.

"Fine then. What do you suggest, oh great and all-knowing one?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled slightly.

"Um…how about this one? Alice read it, and she loved it," he said while handing me a book that was on the shelf next to him.

I glanced at the cover. It had a painting of a dirt path surrounded by trees. The leaves were red and orange so it must've been fall. The title _A Walk to Remember_ was across the top.

I thought the name sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I had heard it. I opened it to a random page to see what it was about. I froze as I read the words 'She had leukemia' and then even worse, 'My Jamie was dying…'

I stood there for a few seconds just staring at the page as tears filled my eyes. I was never going to get away from it was I? Every time I would almost forget about it, it would appear out of nowhere.

I suddenly slammed the book shut and shoved it back into its place on the shelf. I took a few deep, calming breaths, trying to control my emotions.

"Bella?" I heard a voice like velvet says apprehensively.

I turned to see Edward looking down at me worriedly. I seemed to be making him worry too much lately. I was hurting him, and soon I would have to hurt him even more. Maybe it would've been better if I had just stayed with my mom. Better for him, that is.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I smiled at him sheepishly. "I didn't like that book," I mumbled before walking away toward the exit. I had made it out the door when I was grabbed by the arm and spun around.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward demanded.

"Nothing," I said firmly. "Now can we please go?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I pulled my arm out of his grasp, grabbed the keys, and stormed off toward his car. I hopped in and turned the radio on full blast.

Edward looked over at me helplessly once he got in the car. He sighed heavily and pulled out of the parking lot. We rode without a single word to each other for about fifteen minutes, when suddenly Edward turned the radio off and pulled over on the side of the road.

I glanced over at him curiously. I was appalled to see his expression pained.

"Look you don't have to tell me _what_ is wrong? Just stop lying to me at least. I know something is bothering you."

"I…I just don't really want to talk about it. Okay? I'm sorry. Really," I spoke sincerely. Hurting him is the last thing I could ever do, yet here I was, undoubtedly causing him grief.

"It's fine. Just know you can always come to me if you need me. I'm always here for you Bells. You do know that, right?"

"Of course," I said as I reached over to pull him into a hug.

"So…um what do you want to do?" he said as I pulled away.

"I don't know. How long do you think we have before Alice is done with…whatever it is she's doing?"

"It shouldn't be much longer. In fact I think-"

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic_

Edward quickly silenced his phone by opening it. I, on the other hand, could not stop the laughter that erupted from my throat. Edward shot me a quick glare before answering.

"What Alice?" he snapped angrily. I could hear Alice's reply, which only made me laugh more.

"Gee who shoved a stick up your butt? Whatever happened to 'Hello my darling sister, who I love and adore?' Or how about 'Is there anything I can do for such a magnificent person such as yourself? I am not worthy.' You know, Edward, you really need to brush up on proper phone etiquette."

I was in tears by the time she finished her rant.

"Is there something you needed?" Edward's voice was still angry, but a little less harsh.

I couldn't hear her answer this time – probably because I was still laughing – but I caught the words "Bella" and "surprise."

"Okay. We'll be home soon." Edward hung up and turned to me. I was still giggling, so he waited until I was finished.

"Done?"

"Yep, I sure am. So, when did you start liking Aqua?" I let out a small chuckle.

"That was Alice's idea. She wanted it to be her ring tone," he muttered.

"Whatever you say…Barbie." I couldn't resist. He groaned loudly.

"What are we up to now?" I asked.

"We're going home so you can see your surprise."

He started the engine as he spoke, and before I knew it we were speeding down the highway. The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence.

When we pulled into the driveway, I wasn't all that surprised to see Alice on the porch bouncing in place. Jasper was standing next to her, one hand on her shoulder, obviously trying to calm her down. There was big, burly guy with brown, curly hair outside as well. I assumed he was Emmett.

"Bella!" Alice attacked me while I was getting out of the car, causing me to fall flat on my butt. I heard a booming laugh above and looked up to see the burly kid. I blushed.

"I'm Emmett," he said as he offered me a hand.

"Bella Swan. Frequent visitor of the ground, as you can see," I mumbled while he pulled me up with incredible strength. As soon as I was on my feet, he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Em…can't…breath," I managed to gasp. He laughed deeply and released me. Edward was suddenly at my side, putting an arm around my waist protectively. My heart soared.

_Wait, what? Stop reacting like that, Bella. Seriously, what is wrong with you today?_

"You're right, Edward. She is funny," Emmett boomed. I blushed, again.

"Okay, now that Bella's met her blushing protocol for the day, can we _please_ show her the surprise?" Alice whined like a two-year-old.

"Can we _please_ stop talking about me like I'm not even here?" I said icily.

"Shy, funny, _and_ vicious. I like her, Ed," Emmett said, receiving a glare from Edward.

"Emmett, for the thousandth time, do not call me that."

"Aren't we touchy? Hey, Bella. If you ever get bored with drama queen over there, just let me know. I'll gladly take you off his hands for dinner one night," Emmett said, raising his eyebrows. This earned yet another blush from me and a smack over the head from Edward.

"Ow! Hey man, it was just a joke," Emmett yelled.

"People. Surprise! NOW!" Alice screamed impatiently. I laughed as Edward pulled me along behind her, his arm still around my waist. We went up to the third floor and stopped outside the guest room door.

"Thanks?" I said to Alice. She laughed, and the noise sounded like wind chimes.

"Bella, it's inside the room."

"Oh," I muttered, heat rising in my cheeks. I opened the door, and felt my jaw hit the floor.

The room was completely redone. The walls were painted a cool, light blue, and the floor was covered in a soft, brown carpet. The bedspread was varying shades of blue and brown with a natural theme to it. Bookshelves covered one wall, already filled with my favorites. There were posters on the walls of my favorite bands, books and movies and a large, brown, wooden sign above the bed that said "Bella." It looked like I had lived here my whole life, instead of stayed one night.

"Alice, I…I don't know what to say."

"I was thinking something along the lines of 'Alice, you are magnificent. I'll let you buy all my clothes for the rest of my life.' Sounds good to me," she said hopefully.

"How about I let you take me shopping, but no more than once a week," I bargained.

"Thank you, Bella. You're the best!" she exclaimed.

"No, Alice, you are the best. This room is…amazing. Thank you so much," I mumbled, still awestruck.

"It's nothing, Bella. You're practically part of the family." I beamed at her words. Suddenly, I threw my arms around her tiny frame.

"Bella…you're smothering me." Her voice was muffled in my jacket.

"Sorry."

She laughed and skipped down the hall to her room, closely followed by Jasper. I turned around to see Edward standing behind me, a flawless smile on his face.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked. I didn't notice him leave.

"He went to go get some food. I swear, he eats like a hungry grizzly bear," he said, shaking his head in wonder. I smiled and walked over to the bookshelf. I traced my finger along the spines of the books, loving the feel of it. My mind started to wander.

"Do you like it?" His voice was right at my ear, startling me. I spun around and was caught in the fierce gaze of his emerald eyes. His face was inches from mine, his breath stunning me.

"Y-Yeah…I love it," I managed to stutter before his lips crashed into mine.

"Bella?"

My eyes snapped open and I turned on my heel. He was still standing in the doorway. I had been daydreaming.

"Yes?"

"You kind of zoned out on me there for a minute," he said, his eyes concerned.

"Sorry. I was just daydreaming, I guess," I mumbled, my cheeks burning. He furrowed his brows in confusion, probably wondering about my unexplained blush. "Um, did you say something?"

"Yeah. Do you like the room?" he asked, his eyes still confused.

"Oh, yes. I love it."

"I'm glad. Well, I'll be in my room if you need anything." I nodded in response.

I sighed after he had closed the door. Perfect. I've got one best friend with a shopping addiction, a cancerous tumor that I can't tell either of my best friends about, and, on top of it all, I might be falling for my other best friend. How could life possibly get any better?


	10. You Don't Always Get What You Want

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I do have a reason, but you probably would rather read the story instead. So, without further ado, I give you the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

You Don't Always Get What You Want

I had started on Edward's gift two weeks ago, and I was surprised I had lasted this long without anyone finding out about it. Of course, that didn't stop Edward and the others from being annoyed at me whenever I was working on it. But it _had_ to be perfect when I gave it to him. I was currently hunched over the desk in my "room" at the Cullen house. It was almost done, but I still had to-

"Bella, you've got to come out of hiding," I heard Edward yell through the door. He was giving me the most grief on my strange behavior as of late.

"Yeah, just a minute," I replied, trying to get in a few last touch-ups.

"No Bella, not a minute. Now!"

"Hold on. I'm almost done," I screamed before I thought about what I was saying. _Oh no! Words come back!_

"Finished with what? Bella, what have you been working on in there?"

"Nothing," I answered a little too quickly.

"That's it! I'm coming in there whether you like it or not."

"No!" I shrieked just as the door burst open. I rushed quickly to hide the paper behind my back.

"Bella, what's that?" he asked curiously, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's what?" I questioned, playing dumb.

"Whatever it is your holding behind your back."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You must be hallucinating. I bet it's from all those energy drinks you have all the time. I told you those weren't good for your health, but did you listen to me? Nope. Pay very close attention, Edward. Caffeine does not make you who you are. You-"

"Bella!" he yelled, stopping my rant. "What are you talking about? I don't even like energy drinks. _You're _the one who drinks them."

'Mission Distract Edward' has been accomplished.

"Oh you're right. Sorry about that. So, how about we go hang out with the family? After you," I said, gesturing toward the door.

"Not until you let me see what's behind your back," he replied smoothly. Scratch that. 'Mission Distract Edward': complete and utter failure. And I had thought I did so well.

"Nothing of consequence," I said casually. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Come on Bella, just hand it over." He held out his hand.

"Fine," I sighed as I placed the picture in his hand.

It was a portrait I had hand-drawn of him at the piano. I had sketched it one day while he was playing, oblivious to me hiding in the corner. I had been finishing the details from memory for two weeks, but it was still not quite finished.

He smiled as he took, but his smiled faded as he looked down at the paper in his hand. _Does he not like it?_ My heart sank at the thought.

"I'm not finished with it yet. I've been working on it the past few weeks, and I was trying to get it perfect, but I don't have all the details done," I mumbled, staring at my shoes. "I'm no Michelangelo, but I thought that since you used to like my drawings, you might like this. I…it was silly. I mean that was years ago-"

"Bella," he said suddenly, cutting me off. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. I looked up curiously, confused by his tone. He sounded…in awe?

"Bella," he started again. "This is the most wonderful thing you could have ever given me. It's…amazing. No, that doesn't even cover it." He paused thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, you really don't give yourself enough credit. You are incredibly talented, and you don't even see it. And just between you and me, I think you would've given Michelangelo a run for his money."

"So you really like it? Please don't lie to spare my feelings," I said.

"Bella, I love it. In fact, I think we should go frame it." He flashed me a smile before walking out the door. It took my brain a moment to get over the initial shock of his compliments before I understood his last statement.

"No!" I shrieked, running after him. Of course, me being me, I ended up running _in_ to him. He steadied me and chuckled at my clumsiness, to which I scowled.

"What so important you felt the need to run me over?" he asked in feign sorrow.

"You can't frame that yet. I still haven't finished it," I answered while trying to grab it from him. He just held it up high above my head. Curse him for being so much taller than me.

"Well I happen to like it exactly the way it is, so tough luck," he said. I sighed and ceased my frantic jumping, knowing it was a lost cause.

"You always get what you want," I muttered under my breath, though I was sure he could hear it.

"You know it."

* * *

It had been two days since I had given Edward the portrait, which was now residing in it's new home on his nightstand in a beautiful black frame. He had been acting oddly secretive since then. I knew he was up to something, something I probably would not approve of, I just didn't know what yet.

Currently, I was sitting in Alice's room. According to her, Edward wanted me to spend some quality time with Alice. In other words, she was babysitting me so he could sneak around to do whatever he's been doing without worrying about me finding out.

"So, do you think I should wear this shirt with this skirt, or this one with these jeans?" Alice asked.

"Alice, for the millionth time, I don't think Jasper is going to care about what you're wearing. You're going to a movie, so he's not even going to see you. What's the point in all of this?" I said, gesturing to the hundreds of clothes scattered across her floor.

She had spent the past few hours picking out her outfit for her date with Jasper, forcing me to help. Oh yeah, did I mention the date was _next Saturday_. Yep.

"Bella, you can never be too careful when it comes to fashion," she replied, not taking her eyes away from the mirror as she put a purple dress up to herself.

"How much is Edward paying you to distract me?" I asked suddenly. Her head whipped around faster than a bullet. Bingo!

"W-what are you talking about?" she stuttered. I raised a single eyebrow at her. She sighed before continuing.

"Fine. If you must know, he is not paying me at all. I don't mind spending time with you. But you are right about him asking me to distract you."

"Do you know what he's up to?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes," she answered simply. I waited, but she didn't elaborate any further.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope," she said, smiling evilly at me.

"Please, Alice," I said, using my best puppy dog pout on her.

"Nope. Don't even tell me you are trying to pout. Please, I _invented_ that. Sorry, Bells, but my lips are sealed," she stated. _All right then. Time to try a new approach. _

"Okay. You won't tell me. That's fine. I understand. It's a shame though. You know what would also be a shame? If all your shoes suddenly burst into flames. How odd would that be?"

I heard her sudden intake of breath. "You wouldn't!" she exclaimed, horror plastered all over her face.

"Alice, I would never do such a thing," I said sincerely as relief took over her features. "A lighter on the other hand, could do a lot of damage in that closet of yours." Her face was back to its previous state.

"Bella, please no. Not my shoes!"

"Then you know what you need to do." I waited as she deliberated.

"I wonder if there are any matches in the kitchen. I think I'll go check-"

"Wait! NO! Okay I'll tell you. He's planning on-" She was interrupted by a sudden rapping on the door.

"Come on!" I yelled in frustration. "I almost had her."

Suddenly, Edward's head stuck in the door.

"Who said you could come in?" I grumbled.

"Well hello to you too, sunshine. Alice, could I possibly steal Bella away from you?"

Alice nodded eagerly. "Sorry Bella. Um…we'll finish talking later?" I knew what she was getting at.

"Don't worry. Your closet's safe," I said while following Edward out the door. "It's not as if it was in danger in the first place," I added quietly to myself once we were in the hall.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I answered sourly.

"Careful there, Bella. If you get much happier, you just may burst from all the excitement," he teased. I scowled at him, but he only chuckled. I suddenly noticed we were outside once we came up to the Volvo.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I got in on the passenger side.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he mocked me, using my words from just a moment ago.

I sighed in frustration and focused on keeping myself from screaming.

"I'm sorry. Am I annoying you?" he asked, though he didn't sound sorry in the least.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you are," I hissed. "Stupid, shiny Volvo owner," I added under my breath.

"Ouch, Bella. That hurts," he chuckled.

I blushed crimson, but played it cool, looking out the window. "Well, maybe if you weren't acting so secretive, I wouldn't be so mad."

"First of all, I'm not telling you. Secondly, I'm actually quite enjoying this," he said. Although I couldn't see him, I was sure he was flashing me that stupid, crooked grin of his.

"I'm glad my anger is so amusing," I grumbled. I turned to see his face.

"Bella, please don't be mad," he pleaded. This seemed very similar to the last time he was keeping things from me, when Alice had redone the guest room. I gasped as I realized what she could be doing.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked suddenly, sounding worried.

"Alice isn't in on this, is she? You're not distracting me so she can sneak into my room and replace all my clothes with designer clothes, are you?"

"No," he said relieved. "This one is just me. Now will you please just relax?"

I sighed and leaned back into the seat as he visibly relaxed as well.

"You always get what you want," I mumbled.

"You know it," he said, smiling again.

* * *

We had been wandering in the woods for about an hour, and I had no clue where we were.

"So, basically, your idea of surprising me is getting me lost in the woods? This isn't where you murder me, is it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha. You're a comic genius. Where are you performing, hmm? I simply must have tickets to you next show," he answered dryly. "I know where I'm going. Trust me," he added sincerely.

About fifteen minutes later, I saw a light ahead in the dark gloom of the trees.

"See, what did I tell you?" Edward said smugly. I ignored him and ran ahead toward the light.

When I finally burst through the last fringe of trees, I found myself in a gorgeous meadow. It was perfectly circular and pretty small, but it was perfect. There were blue wildflowers spread out among the grass, and a single, tall oak stood alone in the middle.

I looked around to see Edward standing at my side, looking only at me.

"What do you think?" he questioned nervously. I didn't answer. Instead I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into the biggest hug I could manage.

"So much enthusiasm," he laughed, though my hair muffled his voice. "Are you sure you're not related to Alice?" he said as I pulled away. Playfully shoved his arm and turned back to the meadow.

Just then, the sun came out, lighting the perfect scene in a bright glow. I walked over to the oak tree and sat beneath it as Edward followed suit.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"After we first moved, I went out hiking to get away from Alice. You see, we had to decorate al the new rooms, and let's just say, you did _not_ want to be around Alice for that. Anyway, I was hiking through the woods and stumbled upon this." I laughed at what he said about Alice, and he soon joined in.

Once I had clamed down, I laid back in the grass, gazing at the sky. I felt him shift beside me and assumed he had done the same. The clouds were once again blocking the sun.

"Look," I said, pointing at a cloud in the sky. " I think it looks like a duck."

Edward laughed, and I jumped, startled by how close his voice was. I turned my head to seem him just inches away from me. He turned to look at me as well, our faces now centimeters apart.

"So do you really like it?" he asked, his breath fanning out and stunning me. I nodded, not trusting my voice, and smiled to reassure him. I turned my gaze back to the heavens before speaking.

"I love it here. I know it sounds all corny, but it feels like home. I've missed the sun," I sighed wistfully just as the clouds shifted, bringing the sunlight back.

Slowly, as if unsure about himself, Edward took my hand in his. I closed my eyes, a small smile forming on my lips.

We lay there for hours, occasionally talking, but we were silent most of the time. I tried to soak up as much sunlight as possible before the dreary rain would return.

Finally, as the sun was setting, I heard him sigh and stand up. I glanced up at him.

"It's getting late. I have to get you back to Charlie or he'll kill me," he said, answering my unspoken question. I crossed my arms and pouted. This afternoon was too perfect, and I did not want to leave just yet.

"Bella, we'll come back. Okay?" he promised while offering me his hand.

I groaned, but nodded as I took his hand. He pulled me up swiftly. I pulled my hand away as soon as I was steady on my feet, not trusting myself with what I would do if I left my hand in his. I noticed an emotion flash across his face, but it was gone before I could identify it. We made our way out of the forest and back to the car.

* * *

We were almost home when Edward's phone rang. He pulled it out and opened it.

"Yes, Alice?" I suddenly heard Alice's voice screaming through the phone, but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"We're fine, Alice. Calm down." Her voice was quieter this time but still muffled. Why was she worried? She knew where we were.

"Really? Okay. We'll be there soon."

"No, Alice, you are not picking out my clothes," he sighed. I started giggling as I imagined Alice dressing him up like she would a doll.

"Because, Alice, I'm almost an adult. I am perfectly capable of dressing myself," he reasoned with her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was laughing out loud at this point, which earned a playful glare from Edward.

"Good."

"Yes we'll be there soon. In fact, we're pulling into the driveway at this very moment." I looked around and noticed that we were indeed in the Cullen's driveway.

"Alright. Bye, Alice," he said as he shut the phone.

"Not that I dislike it here, but I thought you were taking me home," I said, confused.

"Alice said that she called Charlie and asked if you could stay over. _Again_. And he, of course, said yes. _Again_," he said, looking a little annoyed.

"I'm kind of getting the feeling that you don't want me here," I mumbled.

"No! No, it's not that. I just feel bad that Charlie hasn't really gotten to spend a whole lot of time with you since you moved here. That and Alice takes the liberty of controlling every aspect of your life since you met her," he said looking guilty.

"First of all, Charlie is fine. He's generally a lonely person anyway. I think he's just happy that I'm even here in Forks. He doesn't care if I'm not with him 24/7. And second, Alice will be Alice. Let her have her fun," I told him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, and Alice also said that we are going out tonight. Dancing," he explained while smiling mischievously.

"NO! I will not!" I protested.

"Please, Bella. Like you said, let Alice have her fun," he said, using his best pout on me. I eventually gave in.

"Fine," I huffed. "You always get what you want."

I heard him mumble something to himself, a forlorn.

"What was that?" I asked, concerned about his sudden change in mood. He looked up at me, and I saw the sadness in his eyes before he could hide it.

"Nothing," he spoke, overly cheerful. "Now let's get in there before Alice comes and drags us by our toenails." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay," I replied, not wanting to push the subject.

As we were walking up the path to the house, I remembered something.

"Hey, why was Alice worried earlier? You know, when you were on the phone with her? I thought she knew where we were," I asked.

"Well she knew I was taking you to the meadow, but nobody really knows where that is except for me. And now you, of course," he answered swiftly.

He opened the front door where Alice was jumping up and down excitedly, anxious to dress me up no doubt. Before he could step through the threshold, however, I stopped and grabbed his arm. He looked down at me curiously.

"I'm the only person you ever showed the meadow to?" I was shocked. Surely he would have brought Alice or one of his friends.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to show anyone other than you," he replied honestly, giving me a true smile this time.

Before I could stop myself, before I even knew what I was doing, I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. I could feel my face heat up with the force of a thousand suns.

I turned on my heel, walked through the door, grabbed a flabbergasted Alice, and pulled her up the stairs without a single glance back at the now probably very shocked Edward. Alice stumbled along beside me as we made our way to her room.

"Bella you…an-and he…and…huh?" she stuttered as I closed her door. I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alice," I mumbled innocently. I was looking at the floor, which had suddenly become very interesting. _Would you look at that! Pink _and _black rugs. It's not everyday you find rugs that are more than one color. _

"Don't give me that Isabella Swan. Spill," she hissed. I sighed.

"There's nothing going on Alice," I said. "No matter how much I wish there was," I muttered to myself.

"What?! You just said you wish there was!" Crap. I've really got to get better at talking to myself.

"Look, Alice, I really don't want to talk about it. How about I let you get me ready with no complaints, and you forget this ever happened?" I made her an offer I knew she couldn't refuse. I saw her struggle for a minute, and then she nodded.

"Deal. Now come on," she sighed. I stood up, and almost immediately fell back down. I gripped the edge of her nightstand for support.

"Bella?" I heard Alice, but it sounded like she was a million miles away. My head was spinning.

"I…I'm not feeling so good," I confessed.

"Don't even try that, Bella. We made a deal, and you are going through with it." Now her voice sounded as if she were yelling inches from my ear. I felt sick, and I knew from experience it was only a matter of time before I passed out.

"No, Alice, I'm not…not faking. Please…I-" I broke off not having enough energy to finish.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, her voice terrified. I faintly heard rushing footsteps and the door bursting open as my knees gave out from beneath me.

"Bella!" yelled a new voice, one so familiar, so angelic. Two pale hands shot out to catch me.

I looked up and saw two emerald eyes boring into my own. _Edward,_ my mind finally recognized.

"Bella," he whispered, or maybe he yelled. I couldn't really tell at this point.

"Stay with me, Bella," the musical voice pleaded, and that was the last thing I heard as my eyes closed and my mind drifted into darkness.


	11. Telling Alice

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but i needed to get this done. I pretty much have the next chapter written, I just have to get it typed. Also, I'm going to be spending some time on Edward's point of view story. I've kind of forgotten about that one and need to work on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Telling Alice

"Bella," I heard an angel call.

The voice sounded so miserable. I fought the darkness that was controlling me. I had to escape it.

"Bella, please." The voice was louder now. I fought harder against the dreadful blackness surrounding me. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open, and I met the most beautiful, yet most heartbreaking thing I'd ever seen.

The voice was an angel, all right. My angel. _Edward_. But his eyes were not the joyous ones that I remembered. The usual sparkle that filled them was extinguished, and in it's place stood anguish.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Bella! Oh, Bella," he breathed as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe," I gasped. He let me go quickly and set me down.

"I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you," he said sadly.

"Sorry," I answered sheepishly. Darn, what was I going to do now? They definitely know something is up. Speaking of they, where is Alice? Wasn't she with me when I…?

"Um…how long was I out for? And where is everybody?" I asked suddenly, looking around. I noticed that I was lying on Alice's bed.

"Only about five minutes," he answered. "Alice went to go call your dad." My eyes went wide at this. Would he tell them?

The door opened abruptly, and in came Alice. She took one look at me, and the next thing I knew, I was covered in spiky black hair and Gucci's latest designs.

"Bella!" she screamed, though I could barely understand her with her face shoved in my shirt. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I'm sorry, what a stupid question. Of course, you're not okay. You nearly died. I'm so sorry, I-"

"Alice!" She stopped talking and looked up at me. "I'm fine, honestly. I did _not_ nearly die. I just passed out."

"Oh. Well, what happened? Why did you suddenly faint, hmm?" she asked, oddly suspicious.

"I probably just haven't eaten enough today. Actually, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast," I answered honestly, thankful that I didn't have to lie. They'd see right through it if I did.

"Bella!" I looked over at Edward. I had forgotten he was in the room. "I'm sorry. I kept you out all day. This is my fault. I'm so sorry." He looked down guiltily.

"No, it is not your fault. _I'm_ the one who should've eaten something. Besides, I'm perfectly fine. No harm done," I said as I hopped up from the bed. My head was still spinning, but I managed to stay steady.

He looked up at me, and I smiled for effect. He smiled back and pulled me into another hug, but softly this time.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I won't, don't worry. It's not like I want to faint," I mumbled. He laughed as he pulled away.

"Um, Edward," Alice said. "Could you let me talk to Bella for a minute? In private?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as did mine. He shrugged and walked out of the room, smiling at me before he closed the door. I turned and looking at Alice, cocking my head to the side.

"What really happened? And don't give me that crap about you not eating, because I know that's not the reason," she said, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah? And how exactly would you know that? Are you some sort of mind reader now?"

"No, but when I called your dad I asked him if he knew what was wrong. He said I should ask you."

"Oh," I mumbled softly as I looked down at my lap. I heard Alice sigh before I felt the bed shift as she sat down beside me.

"Bella, you know you can trust me, right?"

"Of course, Alice."

"Then just tell me. It can't be that bad can it," she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Alice. Yes it can," I answered somberly, and the tiny grin fell from her face.

After a moment of silence, I spoke again. "Alice, if I tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret? You can't tell _anyone_. Not even Edward. Especially not Edward," I said mumbling the last part mostly to myself.

"Of course. I won't tell a soul," she replied solemnly. I sighed, but didn't answer right away. Alice being Alice, impatient as always, was having none of that.

"Well, what is it? Are you starving yourself or something?"

"No! Although that probably wouldn't be as bad," I answered thoughtfully. I heard her gulp beside me as she readied herself for what I would say next.

"Alice I have cancer."

Silence.

I looked over to gauge her reaction. Her face was crestfallen, but her eyes held determination and hope.

"Bella, we can get you the best care. Jasper's dad is a doctor, the best around. He can help you so mush. I just know it, you-"

"Alice," I interrupted. "I'm sure he is a wonderful doctor, but I've been to just about every doctor in the Eastern region. Nothing will help, Alice. The tumor is too big, so surgery is impossible, and I stopped responding to treatment a long time ago."

"Oh, Bella, but you'll be fine. I just know you will," she said, nodding adamantly.

"I wish you were right Alice, but you're not. The doctors told me I only have a few years at the most," I informed her, tears flowing freely now. I looked up and saw she was in the same condition.

"Oh Alice! Please don't cry." I pulled her into a hug.

"How can I not cry? I just found out that I'm going to lose my best friend," she cried.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I'm glad you told me," she said, straightening up a bit. "What will I do without you?" she whispered.

"You'll be fine. You have Jasper and your family," I said crying as I know clung to Alice.

"They are your family too, Bella. Esme and Carlisle and Edward. Edward!" she yelled suddenly.

"Yes?" His head popped in the door. "Hey what's wrong with you guys?" he asked, his voice laced with concern once he saw us.

"Nothing!" Alice screeched. "We are girls, we need to vent, and we NEED privacy. So I'll be rather blunt about this. Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

He stumbled through the door, eager to get away from Alice. I didn't blame him. Alice could be pretty scary when she wanted to be. I waited a few minutes after the door shut to let Alice cool off.

"By the way, why did you yell 'Edward' all of a sudden?"

"Because I realized how crushed he would be if you did die. He cares for you so much. Not that you will. I refuse to believe it. Trust me, Bella. I just have this feeling that everything will be okay."

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you Alice," I sighed wistfully. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward stuck his head in cautiously.

"Is it safe? You're not going to yell at me this time, are you?" Alice just scowled at him.

"Did you want something?" she asked icily.

"I just wanted to tell you I don't think it's a good idea for us to go out tonight. Bella she probably stay here and rest," he said slowly, waiting for the wrath of Alice.

"I agree. She should rest."

He gaped at her before turning to me with wide eyes.

"What did you _do_ to her Bella?"

"Hey! I have been known to show a little compassion every now and then," Alice said indignantly.

"When did this happen and why wasn't I around to see it?" he asked sarcastically.

"You can go now," Alice yelled.

I laughed quietly to myself. _Siblings_, I thought.


	12. A Trip to the Doctor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

A Trip To The Doctor

After a good hour of crying my eyes out with Alice, I was in the Volvo on my way home so I could 'rest' as Edward said. I sat quietly, twisting my fingers.

"Bella?" Edward's voice broke the heavy silence, or at least it felt that way to me.

"Hmm?"

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what were you and Alice talking about earlier? You seemed so upset," he said with a torn expression.

"Edward, of course I don't mind. You're my best friend, and you should know that you can ask me anything without me getting mad." We lapsed into silence again for a few moments.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Oh no, of course not. I merely said that you could ask me anything. I never said I would always answer."

"Bella," he groaned. "You know, it's really frustrating not knowing what's going on in that head of yours."

"Yeah, I know." His only response was an angry sigh as we pulled into my driveway.

"So, are you coming over tomorrow?" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" I replied with a smirk. He gave me his signature crooked grin before I got out.

"Hey Dad," I shouted as I walked through the front door.

"Bella, can you come here," he called from the living room. I stepped into the room to see he had muted the TV. Oh no, talking time.

"So…Alice called."

"I know."

"Why didn't you call me back, then? I was worried about you," he scolded me. I hung my head in guilt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it. It's no big deal though. This kind of stuff used to happen all the time."

"Well, it hasn't happened once since you got here," he reminded.

"Dad, it's fine. I'm okay," I groaned. Why did he have to make such a big deal out of nothing?

"I don't care if you feel okay. I still made you an appointment tomorrow to go to the doctor. There's some big shot at the hospital in Port Angeles that specializes in cancer. Your appointment is at ten and I'm going with you."

"You what?!" I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. "Dad, you know how much I hate hospitals."

"I know and I'm sorry," he sighed sadly.

"I'm not going," I said defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, you are. Bella, please don't fight me on this. I just want what's best for you," he said, his face so sad I couldn't refuse.

I dropped my arms and replied defeated, "Fine, I'll go. I have to go call Edward and tell him that I can't come over tomorrow." I started to walk toward the stairs.

"Bella, wait." I turned to look at him curiously.

"Why haven't you told them?" My face fell considerably.

"Well, I told Alice tonight after she called you."

"Honey, they're your friends. I'm glad you told Alice, but don't you think Edward should know too. I've seen how he acts around you, and it would just kill him if-"

"Exactly. I don't want him to be upset."

"Well, I guess it is your choice whether or not to tell him. But you should probably know the longer you wait, the worse it'll be," he said. He turned the volume on the TV back up, signaling the end of the conversation.

I turned back around and went up to my room. As soon as I was in the door, I went straight for the phone. I dialed the Cullen house and was relieved when Alice answered after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Alice, thank goodness you answered. Listen, could you tell Edward I can't come over tomorrow."

"Um, yeah. But why can't you come?"

"I um…well I guess I can tell you. I have to go to the hospital. My dad freaked because I passed out." I was whispering into the phone in case her nosy brother was trying to eavesdrop.

"Well I think he's got the right idea. Don't worry. Everything will be fine," she said optimistically.

"Okay. Thanks, Alice. I have to go now."

"Bye."

I hung up and lay back on my bed, exhausted from the day's events. I fell asleep moments later, on top of the covers and still in my clothes.

* * *

The car ride to Port Angeles was relatively short and spent in an awkward silence neither my dad nor I felt like breaking.

My dad opened my door, and I stumbled out on wobbly knees. As we walked through the doors, I remembered my hatred for these places.

The blinding white walls and floors, the smell of bleach that stung my nostrils, the sound of heart monitors that slowed to a steady, sharp beep as a life passed; it all made me sick.

We strode over to a large desk at the entrance. Behind it stood a woman around the age of fifty, who I assumed was the receptionist.

She had dark hair with streaks of silver that was pulled into a bun so tight her eyebrows seemed to be raised a few centimeters. She wore small, square glasses, light blue scrubs, and a vile scowl on her cracked, pink lips.

"Isabella Swan is here for her appointment," my dad said, gesturing toward me.

"Right." Her tone was bored as if she had something better to do. She typed in something on the ancient computer in front of her. It hummed loudly for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"Room 413. A doctor will be with you in a moment," she answered without a glance at us.

We turned and walked to the elevators, which took a few seconds to open up. We stepped in and I pushed the button for the fourth floor.

The light, boring music, that I assume is supposed to be relaxing, did anything _but_ calm my nerves. The doors opened silently, and we went up to another desk.

The receptionist behind this one looked very young. In fact, if I had to guess, I would say she was my age.

Her long, blonde hair flowed around her beautiful face and down her shoulders. Her lips were formed into a friendly smile as my father approached. I chose to stay back and wait for him.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where room 413 is?" I heard him ask politely.

"Of course. Go down the hall on you right, and the room should be on your left," she replied warmly. Her voice was kind somewhat of a relief in this horrid institution.

My father turned back to me and we made our way down the hall. We followed her directions and ended up in a pale blue room with a large window overlooking the parking lot below.

I sat on the edge of the stiff hospital bed in the center of the room while my dad took a seat in the chair next to me. We sat in a silent so tense; I was surprised I wasn't cracking under the invisible pressure.

As we waited, I thought over the past few weeks of my life. I can't remember ever being happier. I knew some of the happiness was because of Alice, Jasper, and Emmett (who I met last week. He really is a big goofball.)

I also knew, however, that most of it was because of Edward. I had never felt more comfortable with anyone else in my entire life. I was a completely different person when I was around him, always smiling and laughing.

A deep voice broke me out of my reverie. "Hello Ms. Swan. I'm doctor Hale," he said, sticking out his hand for me to shake. "It's nice to meet you, although I do wish it were under more pleasant circumstances. I understand you know my son." I thought for a minute before it came to me.

"You…you're Jasper's father, aren't you?" I asked incredulously. He nodded sadly.

"Could you um, not tell him why I'm here?"

"Of course. I am a doctor and I stick to the patient confidentiality rules." I gave him a grateful look.

"Okay, well one of the nurses will come in a moment and take you to get a sample of your blood," he said.

Sure enough, five minutes later a nurse that looked to be in her thirty's with bright pink scrubs walked in.

"Hi, I'm Samantha. If you'll just follow me, we'll get this done and have you out of here in no time." Her voice was oddly chipper and she reminded me of Alice.

"You can wait in here, sir. We'll be back in a moment," she said to my dad.

_Is it just me, or did it sound like she was flirting with him? Oh my gosh! Did she just wink at my _dad?_ That's it, I have _got_ to get out of here._

I ran out the door and waited for her in the hall. She came out shortly and led me into a room nearby.

"You can lay down there if you'd like," she said in her friendly voice, pointing to a cot in the corner. I had to admit, even though she may or my not have flirted with my dad, she did get brownie points for being so genuinely nice.

I lay back on the bed as my stomach twisted. I had never liked getting my blood taken. In fact, I was lucky if I was still conscious by the time they had the first vial filled.

I controlled the urge to scream as the needle went through the skin of my right arm and into my vein. I felt beads of sweat form on the back of my neck, my head already spinning from the loss of blood. I soon fell into a black oblivion.

"Ms. Swan, are you okay?" I heard the frantic nurse ask.

"Yeah," I replied, my voice rough. "It's fine. It happens every time." I laughed weakly.

"Oh you poor dear. You should probably rest a few minutes before getting up and walking. I'll run these to the lab real quick, then come back and take you to your room," she said as she gathered the vials filled with my blood (cue the stomach heaving) and walked out the door.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I made my way back to the room where my father was waiting. He looked up as I entered the room.

"You passed out didn't you?" he asked, to which I nodded.

"I figured that's what happened after the first ten minutes," he laughed. This time I scowled.

Suddenly, Dr. Hale walked in. "Alright, well you are free to go Ms. Swan. If you'll stop at the receptionist's desk on the way out, you can make an appointment to come back next week to get the results."

"Excuse me, Dr. Hale. You wouldn't happen to know Samantha's last name, would you. You know, the nurse."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, not wanting to hear the rest. I walked down to the receptionist desk to wait for my dad.

"Do you need any help?" I turned to see the young receptionist.

"Oh, um no. I'm just waiting for my dad. He's talking to the doctor."

"Oh. Well, my name's Rosalie," she said. The name sounded familiar, but I shrugged it off.

"Bella Swan," I replied. She furrowed her eyebrows for a minute before a look of shock came on her face.

"I know who you are. You know my brother, Jasper, and my boyfriend, Emmett."

"You're Rosalie Hale? I thought your name sounded familiar. I should've realized it before, the way Emmett goes on about you." Her lips formed a dreamy grin when I mentioned Emmett.

"Yeah. So what are you doing here? Did you fall down or something? No offense, but Jasper said you were kind of clumsy." I tried to laugh, but it came out strangled.

"Yeah, I am real clumsy," I answered vaguely.

My father and Dr. Hale chose that moment to show up.

"Ah, there you are Ms. Swan. I see you've met my daughter Rosalie. She's a volunteer here at the hospital." I glanced briefly at her to see confusion on her face.

"Dad, how do you know Bella?" she asked. He opened his mouth when I spoke up.

"Oh wow! Would you look at the time? Dad we should probably get going." I grabbed his wrist without waiting for a response and pulled him to the elevators.

Just as the doors were closing, I caught a glimpse of a grave faced Dr. Hale whispering something to a horrified Rosalie.

_Great! Let's add another person who knows my secret to the list,_ _shall we. So much for patient confidentiality. _

_She probably would've figured it out anyway_, I argued with myself. Oh no. I'm arguing with myself. Perfect. Now, not only does my physical health suck, my mental health has gone down the drain as well.

When we got back home, it was nearly three. I ran straight to room, plopped down on the bed, and started crying. I sat there, thinking and praying the blood tests would come back okay. At least I did until the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella," came that velvet voice.

"Edward, hi."

"So how was fishing?"

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Fishing. You know, with your dad. Alice said that's why you couldn't come over today."

"Oh! Right. It sucked. I didn't catch anything." It came out convincing since it technically wasn't a lie.

"I'm surprised you went. I didn't really think you would be one to go fishing." His voice sounded amused.

"Well, I'm not, but Dad really wanted us to spend some quality time together. I couldn't let him down." Crap! That really didn't sound convincing.

"Bella," he started suspiciously. "What's going-"

"Yeah, so I've got to go cook dinner. See you later." And I hung up.

I glanced at the clock to see it was indeed time for dinner, but I couldn't find the energy to get up. I suddenly felt very sleepy, so I got ready for bed and hit the sack.

* * *

"Bella," I heard a high-pitched voice say.

"Mmm," I groaned. "Go away Alice." I heard her trill of laughter along with a deep chuckle. "You, too, Edward." I buried my head into my pillow.

"Come on, Bella. It's time to get up," Alice sang.

"No. Sleep good. You bad," I mumbled, pointing my index finger in the general direction of their voices.

"Bel-la," Alice drew out my name.

"Al-ice."

"Edward, I give up. You get her."

"Got it," I heard him reply before I was lifted into the air and thrown over his shoulder.

"Edward Cullen! You put me down this instant!" He quickly set me on my feet.

"She's rather grumpy." I heard a soft feminine voice say from the corner of my room.

"Rosalie!" I yelled in shock.

"How do you know her? You haven't met her yet," Edward asked curiously.

"Um…"

"Bella was in the hospital yesterday," Rosalie blurted out before looking toward me apologetically.

"What!"

"It was just a little accident when we went fishing. I um…fell again," I answered lamely.

"Yeah. She just had a sprained ankle. No big deal," Rosalie put in quickly, trying to redeem herself.

"Is that what you were trying to hide from me on the phone last night?" Edward asked.

"Um…yeah. Sorry, I just didn't want you to worry."

"Well, thanks for getting her up, Edward. You can go downstairs now. I have to get Bella dressed," Alice ordered.

"I want to dress Bella," Rosalie said.

"How about Bella dresses Bella?" I put in. Edward chuckled and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Whew. That was close," I sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella. I wasn't thinking. It just sort of came out," Rosalie stated guiltily.

"It's okay."

"Wait. So, Rosalie knows too?" Alice inquired. I nodded.

"Well, that's one less person I have to keep it from. So how did the appointment go?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm going back next week to get the results for the blood test."

Alice nodded. We sat in a sad silence until I remembered something.

"I think the nurse flirted with my dad."


	13. Bad News

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews. I know I don't have a lot, but they really mean a lot to me. For those of you who are wondering why Dr. Hale told Rosalie and are worried about the confidentiality stuff, don't worry. See, Rosalie volunteered at the hospital and she reads all the files so she would have found out anyway. There was no way he could keep it from her, but since she works there, she has to keep it secret for patient confidentiality.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Bad News

It was a week later and I was riding in the car with my father to the hospital yet again. However, this time it was completely different. The ride was possibly the longest of my life. I was restless the whole way. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't dispel the feeling of dread swelling in the pit of my stomach. By the time we finally arrived, I was feeling faint and actually thankful I was at a hospital for once.

We went to the same desk as last week right through the front doors. Fortunately, as we approached, I could tell it was a different receptionist than last time. Unfortunately, it was Samantha.

"Hello again Mr. Swan," she said cheerfully. _Here we go again_

"Well hello to you too, Samantha. Please, call me Charlie." _Lord, take me now._

"Sure thing, _Charlie_," she giggled. _Oh great. Now I've got a couple of teenagers on my hands._

"Um...Dad? The appointment," I reminded him. He shook his head briefly and threw me an apologetic smile.

"Right. Bella here has an appointment with Dr. Hale."

"You're in the same room as last time," she said sadly.

"Dad? How about I go on up and you can stay and talk to your new friend?" I suggested slyly. I saw him blush slightly. I patted his shoulder and walked toward the elevator.

When I got to the fourth floor, I saw Rosalie at the desk and made a beeline to her.

"Hey Rose." She looked up at my voice and gave me a friendly smile.

"Hey. Where's your dad?"

"Flirting with that nurse I told you about," I grimaced. She laughed softly.

"Oh, Samantha. Well, if it helps any, she is very nice," Her voice was sincere.

"Yeah, I could tell. It's just kind of weird."

"I know. I remember what it was like when my mom started dating Jasper's dad," she said thoughtfully.

"Wait. You and Jasper aren't actually related?" I asked amazed.

"Nope."

"Wow. You look so much alike. I would've thought you were twins."

She laughed loudly at that. "You have no idea how much I get that."

My dad suddenly walked up. "You ready, kiddo?"

"I guess," I answered, my nerves returning tenfold. Rosalie gave me an encouraging smile before we turned away.

We walked down the hall and into room 413. It was oddly comforting to have something the least bit familiar here.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Swan."

I turned to the voice and saw Dr. Hale. My heart plummeted at the distressed look on his face. _Not a good sign_.

"What are the results?" my dad asked, getting to the point. Dr. Hale's face grew grim as he answered.

"The tumor has grown and the cancer has spread tremendously. Now, if the progression slows down enough there is a new treatment that I think might stop it in your specific case, maybe even reduce the size of the tumor. If we can accomplish that, we may be able to attempt surgery to remove the tumor. The chances are slim, however."

"What happens if the progression doesn't stop, if it keeps on spreading?" I asked. I could feel the horror building in my chest as he spoke those next few words.

"Well…I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do in that case. I know the odds aren't on your side, but there is still a chance-"

"How long?" My voice was anxious and frightened as I cut him off.

"Excuse me?" He didn't seem to understand my question.

"How long?" I repeated, looking him directly in the eyes. Grief crossed his features as he realized what I meant.

"Six months, maybe a year," he said sadly, his voice barely above a whisper. I heard my father gasp beside me, and I turned my head to the pale blue wall to avoid his face.

I was vaguely aware of my father and the doctor talking, but I couldn't make sense of their words. My head was spinning and I couldn't focus.

_Six months. I'm dying. I'll be dead in six months,_ I repeated in my head. I thought I'd have at least two, maybe tree years, but _six months_! I wasn't even eighteen yet, for crying out loud!

_Oh poor Charlie. And what about Alice? She'll be so upset, and she was so optimistic._ I snorted at the sheer irony of how incredibly wrong she was for once. _Then there's Edwa-_

I stopped breathing. _Edward._ No! I am not dying! I am not losing him! Please, no.

"Bella!" I turned to see my father staring at me with frantic eyes, and I noticed that I was suddenly hyperventilating. I slowed my breathing to placate him, but on the inside I was still gasping for relief.

I composed myself, physically and mentally before I spoke. "I'm okay." I realized how lifeless my voice sounded, but I hardly cared at this point.

"We need to go now," he said, his voice full of nothing but concern. I stood carefully.

"Thank you Dr. Hale," I whispered while looking at the floor. I didn't look up or wait for him to answer as I walked out the door. I focused all my energy on not thinking. I couldn't think about it, or I would breakdown.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar, warm voice say. Rosalie was standing at the desk with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I…" I paused as I thought about the question. Hadn't I decided long ago that I would be okay with it when my time came, that it was God's plan for me. But, then again, that was before I came here. I was finally happy, and I would lose it all.

"I don't know," I finished. I was on the verge of tears.

"Have you told him?" she asked.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Bella. He should know," she said, disapproval coloring her tone.

"I want to tell him, I do. Everything was going so well. I don't want to ruin it. I don't want to hurt him," I mumbled.

"Oh. I didn't mean to make you upset. But Bella, he would want to know. He cares about you so much. Every time he's over at the house it's always Bella this and Bella that."

"He talks about me?"

She sighed and her eyes softened. "Bella, are you really that blind? Can't you see he-"

"Bella! Would you please stop running off every time we're here," my dad yelled, running up to us. _What was Rosalie going to say? Couldn't Dad have waited one more minute?_

"Sorry." My voice became dead once more as I cleared my mind of all thoughts. I couldn't think about it, or I would think about _him. _And if I thought about him now, I would surely break.

"Don't give up hope yet, Bella," Dr. Hale said in a caring voice. I saw Rosalie throw him a worried glance. He would probably fill her in on my condition once I was gone.

"Thanks. I'm going to the car," I answered flatly, and then walked off without looking back.

* * *

I made sure to keep my mind blank on the ride home. I knew that if I thought of him, I would lose it.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was concerned about the fact I was keeping it all bottled up. I had yet to shed a single tear, though I should be balling my eyes out. This either meant I was very strong, or very crazy. Most likely the latter.

I dreaded what would wait for me when I got home. Of course, that only made time go faster. Odd how that works.

Then, to my utter horror, as we pulled into the driveway, saw him. He was there, watching us as we pulled in, standing on the porch beside an anxious Alice. And that's when I knew.

I didn't know when or where or how, but sometime in the past few weeks, or perhaps the first time I met him, it happened. I fell in love with Edward Cullen. I knew it the second my eyes locked with his emerald ones. And I finally lost all my control.


	14. Edward

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've had school and tons of homework. Thanks for all your support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Edward

I rushed into his waiting arms and sobbed on his shoulder. He held me close and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Shh, Bella. Shh. It's okay," he whispered into my ear.

"No," I cried. "It's not okay."

I quieted down enough to speak clearly, and pulled away from him slightly. He looked down at me and ran his hand across my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"What's wrong? What happened, Bella?"

"Edward, maybe you should go inside," my dad spoke in a weary voice. "Alice, why don't I give you a ride home?"

"Sure, Charlie," she said softly as she walked over to the cruiser.

Edward pulled me along with him into the house and sat me on the couch in the living room.

"Bella, what's going on? What is everybody freaking out about?" His voice was so stern that I almost laughed. I bet he wouldn't be like this if he knew what he was asking for.

"I think you should sit down, Edward." He looked at me with wary eyes and slowly sank into the chair by his side.

I looked over at him, and then jumped up. I started the classic nervous act: wringing my hands, relentlessly pacing, running my hands through my hair.

"Bella, you're not moving again, are you?" he asked nervously.

I let out a short laugh. "No." I closed my eyes, willing the tears to stay put for just a little longer. "How do I say this?" I mumbled to myself, but he heard.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" he suggested.

I opened my eyes and took him in. His perfect, bronze hair was more disheveled than usual, and his emerald eyes were waiting. I quickly turned away from him. I couldn't tell him while looking into those eyes. They would be my downfall.

"Well, a few weeks after I first moved all those years ago, I had an accident. I sort of passed out. The doctors ran all these tests to figure out what was wrong, and well…they found cancer."

I slowly turned back to him to see his reaction. His face was surprisingly calm, but I could see the fear burning in his eyes, those eyes that told me so much.

"But that was a long time ago. You're okay now. You've taken treatment and gotten better, right?"

"Edward, I wish it were that simple. I stopped responding to treatment about seven months ago. And it's spreading quickly," I whispered as the tears finally streamed down my face.

He was there in an instant, holding me tight against his chest. "You're going to be fine, Bella. I will not let anything happen to you. Never. I can get you the best doctors in the world. They'll fix it. You're going to be okay. You have to be."

I could see the tears filing in his eyes. My heart clenched. His pain was my pain.

"No, Edward. You don't understand. I was at the doctor today. They got my blood tests back. There's nothing they can do. I only have six months, maybe a little more."

"No!" he yelled, and suddenly, he was across the room, running his fingers through his tousled hair. The tears fell faster.

"I can't lose you, Bella. I won't." My heart broke as his strangled voice came to me. I did nothing but cause him pain.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Bella?"

"I told Alice," I blurted out before I could stop. He stopped pacing, and his head shot up to look at me.

"When?"

"Last week, after I passed out," I answered carefully. He put his hand over his face, then ran it through his hair again.

"You told her, but you couldn't tell me? Do you not trust me anymore? Is that it?" he said angrily.

"No! Of course I trust you. I didn't want to-"

I broke off when I saw him walking toward the door.

"Edward?"

He ignored me and kept walking.

"Edward!" I was in practically in hysterics now. He stopped at the door, and spoke without looking at me.

"I just…I need to think, Bella." His voice was tormented.

I watched him walk out the door. But I feared he was also walking out of my life.

I collapsed on the floor, trying adamantly to catch my breath as three words repeated themselves over and over again in my head.

_He hates me._

* * *

Half an hour later, I was fully numb. I got up from my spot on the floor and went up to my room.

I had an idea.

I turned on my computer and pulled out a blank CD. I pulled together a list of appropriate songs, then turned on the recorder.

"Hey Edward."

* * *

After the CD was finished, I wrote 'For Edward' across the top. I put it in my top drawer, ready for when I needed to give it to him. Then I rushed downstairs.

Alice and my father walked through the door at that moment.

"Bella, are you okay? I'm so sorry about my stupid brother. Listen, he just-"

I ignored her and walked to the door they had left open.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Home."

"Bella, what are you talking about? This is your house. Bella!"

I shut the door in her face.

_Sorry Alice, I can't deal with this right now. _My brain stated what my mouth couldn't form into words. Then, I got into my big truck and started the drive home.


	15. Numb

**A/N: Wow. I am so amazed at the amount of reviews I got for the previous chapter. I got 14 in less than 24 hours, and that's the shortest chapter yet. And to be perfectly honest, I hated that chapter. I think I could've done much better with it. I think I did pretty good with this one. And thanks to all my lovely reviewers for your support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Numb

Home. It meant something different to me than it did to Alice. That's why I told her. I wanted, no needed to be alone. So I came home. Here.

I was surprised I found the meadow. Granted, it did take me at least an hour; Alice would definitely be looking for me by now. She wouldn't find me. Not until I wanted her, or anyone else for that matter, to find me.

It was raining, giving the meadow a bleak appearance it didn't seem to have before. It seemed to compliment my mood, though.

I lay under the large tree, my arms spread out. My hands were facing upward toward the heavens while rainwater pooled in the crevices of my palms.

I closed my eyes and felt the soft drops land on my eyelids and roll down my face like tears.

I couldn't think at all. I lay there, my mind blank, my body drenched and shivering.

I knew it was cold, I was wet, and I would most likely get very sick considering my condition, but I couldn't make myself care.

I started to softly sing to myself.

"I dare you to move. I dare you to move. I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor. I dare you to move. I dare you to move like today never happened, today never happened before."

Most of me wished that today never happened. That I was sitting by Edward right now, in his warm house. I especially wished for the warm part.

But I think a small part of me is relieved to finally have it off my shoulders. To know that even though I didn't deserve him, I was at least honest with him before it all came to an end.

An end. That's what this is. It's hard to believe that only twenty-four hours ago, my world was near perfection. Now it had all come crumbling down like the Roman Empire.

Wow. I _am _a nerd. I'm comparing my life to an ancient civilization. My ninth grade social studies teacher would be proud. Hmm. What was his name?

How pathetic. Is this what I've been reduced to? I guess I do deserve it, though, after what I did to Edward.

Another tear rolled down my cheek as I thought his name. It was so cold I could hardly tell it from the rain.

How long have I been laying here?

An hour?

A day?

A year?

I had lost count of the pointless seconds as they passed. Time meant very little at this point.

The only clue I had to the amount of time that had elapsed was the drain I felt in my body's energy and the increasing speed of the downpour.

I felt myself slipping away, and I welcomed the numbing sensation that the black oblivion offered. I wanted the pain to cease.

That is, I did until I heard him calling me.

At first, I thought I was going into a nightmare that wished to taunt me with the dear treasure I had lost. But then it started getting louder.

"Bella?"

It was questioning. Searching. I had not been spotted yet.

"Bella!"

Painful now. He had obviously seen me. Again, I asked myself. How could I cause him pain?

"Bella!" he called again in a frantic voice.

I tried to answer but could not find my voice. I settled for turning my head slightly toward his voice. I opened my eyes and my heart broke even more.

There he was, my very own hero. He was soaked to the bone and his hair was dripping wet.

But it went deeper than that. His eyes held torment and anguish, but were wide with fear as he looked down at me. He looked haggard, though still undeniably handsome, as if his ever-present spark of life had been ripped from his very core. I shuddered at the thought.

As I moved, shivers I knew weren't from the cold wracked through him. He suddenly fell to his knees at my side.

"Bella," he sighed. "What have you done?"

What a good question. Indeed, what _have_ I done?

"How could you be so stupid?"

I know Edward. I have been perfectly foolish.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed out here?"

Maybe. Perhaps that was my ulterior motive all along. I was going to die anyway. Why not help the pain end a little bit sooner?

"I can't lose you Bella," he whispered.

Huh? I was not expecting that one. Shouldn't he be yelling some more?

"W-what do you mean?" I choked out. He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"What do _you_ mean?"

"You h-hate me." I stumbled over the once impossible words.

He recoiled immediately and stared at me incredulously.

"Alice was right," he mumbled, probably to himself, but I still heard. What was the all-knowing Alice right about this time?

"Bella, how could you possibly think that?" he asked angrily.

I wanted to tell him it might have been because he walked away from me when I needed him most. I didn't say this for two reasons. First, I didn't deserve to have him there for me. I never did deserve him; I was just lucky to have had his long with him. Second, I didn't have enough energy for a full sentence. So I settled with a word.

"Sorry," I said. Well, more like whispered as my breath was coming very short now.

"Bella?" Concerned about me. Again. Why?

He reached out to me, and winced as his fingers came in contact with my skin.

"You're freezing!"

My eyes slowly fluttered, then closed. My breath was coming faster and faster as my body worked to keep my heart beating. Edward was right. Coming here was stupid.

"Bella, no! Open your eyes," he pleaded. I wrenched my eyes open with much effort.

"Bella, look at me. Just me."

I blinked furiously to stay conscious. I was suddenly lifted into the air by two strong arms.

"Stay with me Bella."

And I did. As he rushed through the woods, as we raced on the roads, and as he ran me into the hospital.

"We need some help!" he yelled once we were in the doors.

Frantic nurses and EMTs immediately rushed over with gurneys and blood pressure cuffs. I was slowly losing my grasp, going in and out of consciousness.

"What's wrong?" I heard a distant voice ask.

"She's been outside for around four hours," Edward answered. Was it really only four hours? "I think she may have hypothermia."

I was wheeled into a bright white room, Edward right by my side. I was stuck with IV's and wrapped in about a million blankets.

It would do no good. I could feel it coming. My pain would end soon.

"Edward," I croaked. And he was there, looking down with tortured eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No. You've got everything so wrong. Bella, I don't hate you. I never could. I was never mad at you. I was just…shocked, I guess. I shouldn't have walked away from you. I'm so sorry."

Tears streamed down my face.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't." Insignificant words, but he understood their meaning.

"Don't," he said forcefully. "Don't you talk like that. You're going to be fine."

"No," I whispered.

"Bella. Stop this." He was yelling, but I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Edward, listen. Take the CD in the top drawer of my desk," I said. I wish I could leave him with more than just a stupid CD.

"Bella, please." He was begging now. "I love you. I love you so much. Please don't leave me."

"I love you, too. I think I always have," I said, smiling slightly. "Take care of Charlie for me."

"Bella, no!"

But my eyes were already closed.

I heard a loud beeping noise slowing considerably, and then I was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, for those of you who hate this, don't shoot me just yet. Just remember, the story is not over. And for those of you who love it, and other sad things like New Moon, I have something extra special for you.**

* * *


	16. Inside My Head

**A/N: Hey. Here's the new chapter. For all of you who want that extra special thing, go look at my profile for a new story. It's not actually a story, but it's part of this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

Inside My Head

Why can't I see anything? I thought Heaven was supposed to be a little bit more colorful, or at least a little more populated.

And what is up with all the black? Every time I pass out, it's always the same black wormhole. And quite frankly, I'm tired of it.

Also, why do you always feel like you're flying? You think they could put some sort of solid ground in this…Limbo.

Huh. Maybe that's what this is. I'm stuck in Limbo.

But why? Why am I not…moving on? Did I have unfinished business? Was I going to be a ghost or something like that?

Well great! This is just perfect. I have to leave Edward just to get stuck here and become some freaky ghost girl.

I wonder if I'll be able to talk to Edward like in that movie with Patrick Swayze. What was that called? Hmm….Oh yeah! Ghost, duh.

Edward. The name brought a smile to my face. Or, at least I think it did. I can't really feel anything.

He told me he loved me. He doesn't hate me, he loves me. And I left him. Why did I leave him?

_I don't know, but you are pretty darn stupid. You're not even fighting._

Fighting what! And why the heck am I talking to myself?

_You need to wake up!_

Yeah, well, its not that simple, Bella number two.

_Excuses, excuses._

I'd like to see you try.

_Don't get snippy with me._

I just died, I'm in some sort of Limbo where I can't move, or see, or do anything, and I'm stuck with an annoying voice in my head that's ordering me around. I'll be as freaking snippy as I want!

There were a few moments of silence. I waited and waited for a rebuttal, but it never came. Finally, she's gone.

* * *

Hours later, or maybe it was minutes, I was regretting my attitude.

Sure, she was a voice in my head and I was probably going insane, but I was very lonely. And very bored.

What is taking so long? Maybe I haven't died yet. If so, am I just sitting here waiting to die?

How morbid. I'm waiting to die.

Why is everything so confusing?

Soon I was thinking the craziest things. I started to ask myself those questions that people often wonder, but rarely take the time to actually think about. Such as:

Why don't you ever see the headline "Psychic Wins Lottery"?

Why does the sun lighten our hair, but darken our skin?

Why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle?

Why is "abbreviated" such a long word?

Why is a boxing ring square?

Why is it called lipstick if you can still move your lips?

Why is it considered necessary to nail down the lid of a coffin? (I found this one ironic.)

Why is it that doctors call what they do "practice"?

Why is it that rain drops, but snow falls?

Which cam first: the chicken or the egg?

And my answers usually went something like this:

At first, anyone would think egg, because the chicken had to come from something. Then, you would say chicken, because the egg had to come from something. There was no way around it, no way to figure it out.

After that, I had to stop. I was surely going crazy by now.

* * *

I started to reflect on my short life.

I first thought of my mother. She would be devastated. She had been so sure that I would get better. I had often argued with her, asking how she could think that when every doctor so ardently disagreed. She would always reply, "I just know these things, Bella. Call it a mother's intuition." I think her so-called 'intuition' is defective. But, at least she'll have Phil to help her get through. She'll survive.

Next came my father. I wasn't sure what he would do. Of course he would be upset, but he was never very good at showing his emotions. Also, I was kind of all he had left. And he couldn't cook if his life depended on it. Maybe that nice nurse would help him out. Hopefully something would happen between them. He deserved to be happy.

Then there was Alice. I was telling the truth when I said she would be okay. She's far too chipper and bouncy to ever be sad for an extended period of time. She would sulk for maybe a few weeks, but then she would go shopping. Her drug. Plus, she had Jasper. Between him and her slightly unhealthy obsession, she would get through.

I saved the best for last. Edward. I loved him. So, so much. He was always there when I needed him. He made me laugh and smile constantly, even when I had no reason to. He brought me back to life for a short period of time. When he was gone, it was as if I had fallen into a deep slumber. I couldn't wake until he waltzed back into my life. I was smiling again, I was happy. He even got me to draw again, something I had given up the day I moved away from Chicago. I laughed, I cried, I loved. All because of him. He would never know how much those few months meant to me.

I missed Edward more and more. I would cry if I could. I needed him so much right now. Why oh why did I let myself slip away?

_Because you thought it was your time._

Lovely. The voices are back. Hello again Bella number two. Did you come back for another fight? If I ever wake up, I'm definitely going to the loony bin. Or us, I guess. Or would it be just me since you're a figment of my imagination?

_Stop that! _

Ooh. Does Bella number two have a temper problem?

_This is what makes you truly seem crazy. Which you aren't by the way. I should know, I'm the one stuck your head all day. I mean, I did start to wonder when you argued with yourself about a chicken and an egg, but you're not crazy._

Or is that what you just want me to think? I mean, no one ever wants to believe they are insane.

_Except you, apparently._

Well then, if I'm not psycho, what are you?

_Stop! You're wasting time. I'm simply your subconscious trying to help you out._

Oh.

_Yeah, so stop fighting with me. Now listen, you need to get out of here. You need to fight this and get back to Edward._

But I can't. I'm already dead. I've been dead for hours.

_Actually, it's only been a few seconds, which means you still have time._

You mean I've been stuck here for hours but only seconds in the real world. What kind of a shabby place is this?

_This is your mind, a very scary place to be, I know. But don't give up hope just yet, Bella._

How weird is it saying your own name when you're talking to me?

_Bella! Focus._

Right, sorry. But I will ask you again someday.

_Yeah, sure. I just hope that it's many years from now._

And with that, she was gone. Or I was gone. I still can't really wrap my mind around this whole subconscious thing.

Then, I started fighting.

I struggled to move. It was a lot harder than I though it would be. It felt as though I had been shot with a tranquilizer. I was numb. I couldn't feel anything, but I couldn't give up.

It felt like days later when I finally moved. I felt my chest. It was slowly moving up and down on its own.

Then, I could hear. I heard gasps of surprise as I started breathing. I bet the great doctors of Forks Hospital never had a patient come back from the dead before.

I felt a warm hand grasp my own. I couldn't turn my head or even open my eyes, but I knew who it was.

"Bella," he sighed, his breath fanning out across my face. I realized his very close proximity and butterflies erupted in my stomach. "I love you so much." He placed a soft kiss on my cheek, and I think my heart nearly stopped. As he pulled back, I realized my cheek was wet; he had been crying.

"Sir," said a deep voice. I giggled on the inside. Who was calling Edward sir?

"Yes?" came Edward's reply.

"We need you to leave." NO! He can't go.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm never leaving her side again."

"But sir-"

"He can stay. I'm taking over from here, seeing as she's my patient." I was surprised to hear Dr. Hale's voice.

"Of course," said the other doctor's voice nervously.

There was a shuffling noise and several hurried footsteps before the soft thud of the door closing.

"Now, you don't have to leave, Edward, but I do need you to step aside so I can look over her quickly."

I felt Edward hesitate next to me, and then slowly slide away. I instantly missed the contact.

Soon I felt cold hands start to probe the side of my head. Another one of those million dollar questions popped into my head. Why are doctors' hands always cold?

"Hmm," I heard the deep voice very close to my face. It had nowhere near the same effect as Edward's did.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked nervously from beside my bed. Poor guy, I'll bet he's having a very tough day.

Best friend comes home crying. Best friend tells you she has cancer. Best friend runs off and lies out in the rain for four hours, a stupid thing to do. Best friend that you love tells you she loves you too. Best friend you love dies. Best friend miraculously comes back to life, and now doctor is checking over best friend making vague comments.

Yep, I definitely wouldn't want to be Edward right now. Although I feel horrible about what I've put him through, I know now that everything will be fine. Well, it would if I could just move. A single finger, please. That's all I'm asking for.

"Well, it seems she's in a coma. I'm sorry."

Crap! This is not good. What to do, what to do?

"She will wake up, right?" My heart plunged as I heard Edward's haggard voice. Why wouldn't my body just cooperate so he could stop suffering?

"Yes." Short reply. Definitely not good.

"When?" Ah, there's the true million-dollar question, Edward. I don't even know that.

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know. It could be hours, it could be months. It's up to her."

Crazy doctor say what? Up to me? Yeah, that must be it. I'm just dying to stay in this dark world where I can't even move a finger. A finger!

_You're still not fighting hard enough._

Ugh!_ You're_ back. I thought I got rid of you already.

_You never get rid of me, Bella._

Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just tell me how to get out of here.

_Silence._

What, you can't answer when I actually try to talk to you?

_Silence._

Fine. I can do this. All right, I have to fight. What am I supposed to be fighting exactly?

"Bella." I stopped my crazy rant and listened to Edward. "I don't know if you can hear me, but it can't hurt, right?"

"Bella, please. You have to wake up. I need you so much."

I need you too, Edward. I'm so sorry for putting you through this.

"I want you to know, though. I'm not leaving you're side. Not for a minute. I never should have in the first place. That's what got you into this," he mumbled regretfully.

How can you feel guilty?

"I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I've known for a while now."

What!?

"My mother had been trying to convince me of it ever since you moved here. I denied it, I knew you would never feel that way about me."

You thought what? You've seriously got it all wrong, then.

"I tried to deny it for weeks. But I couldn't much longer. I figured it out last week. You remember when we went to the meadow."

How could I forget? It was one of the best days of my life.

"Well, when we got back, you kissed my cheek. I knew that moment that my mother was right."

If my body was reacting as it should be, I would've blushed. I can't believe he remembered that.

I knew then I desperately needed to wake up. I had to.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and I was still in a coma. A few people had come to visit me. Alice's visit was the most memorable.

_I was just lying in the bed, as usual. Suddenly, I heard the door open and tiny footsteps make their way to my bed._

_"Edward, you can go home now." Alice. I would know her small voice anywhere._

_"No. I can't leave her," came Edward's stubborn reply. He had stayed true to his word, literally not leaving my side for two days._

_"Edward, she'll be fine for an hour. You need to shower and change clothes. You kind of stink. Besides, she'll have me."_

_"That's reassuring," he muttered sarcastically._

_"Glad to see you still have your sense of humor." A small shifting noise._

_"Bella," he whispered softly in my ear. "I'll be back in no more than an hour. I love you." Though he had said those words every day, I still couldn't believe it. How could Edward Cullen love me?_

_"Come on lover boy." Leave it to Alice to be blunt. I felt him leave my side, but his footsteps stopped shortly after._

_"If I come back and anything, anything at all, has happened to her-"_

_"I know, I know. I'm dead meat. Gosh Edward, just leave already."_

_"Glad to know I'm so loved," he muttered before the door closed._

_I felt Alice sit down beside me. "About time he left, huh? I wonder if you can hear me. Hmm."_

_"Oh well. If you can, please don't kill me when you wake up."_

_What did you do Alice?_

_"Okay, well first of all, I kind of broke your CD player. It was me, not Emmett."_

_That would explain the confused look on his face when I suddenly started yelling at him two weeks ago._

_"Also," There was more? "I got rid of all your old clothes while you were here."_

_Figures._

_"Wow, I feel so much better now. So, what's up with you? I know you can't answer and you probably can't hear me, but I heard that familiar voices can help a patient wake up faster."_

_I wish._

_"Oh! I know what we- well I- can talk about. Guess what. Emmett proposed to Rosalie. They're going to get married before they go off to college in the fall. The diamond is HUGE! I mean, you could land a plane on that thing. Rosalie's so excited. She wants you to be a bridesmaid, you know."_

_What?_

_"I know you're probably like, 'What! She doesn't even know me. She couldn't possibly want me in her wedding.' Am I close? Well stop it, Bella. You really don't see yourself clearly. You're very easy to get along with. Rosalie really likes you; she thinks you two will be great friends. I agree with her. After all, you're my best friend."_

_She paused briefly and I thought I heard sniffling._

_"You really scared me Bella. You just ran off like that, and I couldn't find you. I had no idea what happened to you. And then I get a call from Jasper. He said you were in the hospital, in a coma after having been dead for half a minute. Do you have any idea what that was like? I love you so much, Bella. You're like my sister. I don't think you understand the effect you have on everybody. We all love you."_

That day, I saw the very serious side of Alice. It was a rare thing, and I would not soon forget it. I realized that she was right. She was like my sister too, and I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

Of course, Rosalie and Emmett visited, telling me the good news. At least, Rosalie did. Emmett though it was hilarious they were talking to me. He got a real kick out of it.

Suddenly, I heard Edward shift beside me.

"Bella, please. Wake up." My heart plunged at his begging. I would if I could, Edward.

"I know you're tired and hurt, but you have to keep fighting. You've always been there for me. I took advantage of that when I didn't tell you how I felt. I'm so sorry. But you have to know I'm here. I'll always be here. Never doubt that. You are it for me. There has never been and there will never be anyone else."

My heart skipped a beat at his words. I know because I heard it on the heart monitor. But he just ignored it.

"That's why you have to wake up. Because I'm not ready to lose you. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you, if you'd have me. I love you Bella." I was practically melting on the spot. What on earth did I do to deserve him?

I felt him lean down next to me, and I assumed it was to give me the customary kiss on the cheek. Imagine my surprise when his lips landed on mine instead.

A shock ran through my system, bringing my dead nerve endings back to life. I lifted my hand to his cheek and kissed him back. He pulled back.

"B-Bella!"

My eyes fluttered open to see his shocked face. I smiled widely at him. "Just so you know, I love you too. And I think I'll take you up on that offer."

His eyes grew even bigger. "You-you heard that?"

I nodded as a smile started to form on his lips. "You really love me?" he asked.

I scowled and his face fell. "You have got to be either exceedingly annoying or exceedingly dumb to ask me that. Of course I do."

My favorite crooked grin appeared. "Well, I think it's a little bit of both," he mumbled before leaning down to kiss me again.


	17. Notice

**Hey everyone. I know, I know - it's the dreaded author's note. First I want to say I'm really really sorry about not updating in like....forever. I just really didn't know what to do with this story. I think I may have some ideas, but i need your opinion. Would you like me to continue with this story, or should I end it here with a nice epilogue? I seriously need someone else's opinion because when it comes to this story (my baby) I just don't feel certain of what to do. So reviews, PMs, anything will do. And if any of my loyal readers has an idea feel free to share. Thanks again for putting up with my crazy writer's block.**


	18. Love

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. So sorry I've taken so long with this. I don't know what's been wrong with me lately. Anyway, this isn't too much, but I promise to update more often. Now, on with the story.**

**Title: Love-Matt White  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Love

Five more minutes.

Just five more minutes.

Come on, Bella. It's a measly five minutes.

It's only five minutes until Edward's allowed in for visiting hours.

Just five minutes until you can see those green eyes.

Five minutes until you can run your fingers through that bronze hair.

Only three hundred seconds until you can kiss those perfect lips and…

Oh who am I kidding? It might as well be five years.

I continued to writhe in my mental torture as I waited for Edward's arrival. It had been three days since I woke up from my coma. So far I had been hounded with gifts, cards, and visits by nearly everyone I had met in my existence.

I hated every minute of it. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but the attention is a little less than desired. The only thing that kept me sane was my incredible best friend who stood by my side and held my hand. He even stayed with me when they drew my blood for more tests. He didn't leave for a minute. At least he didn't until "that grumpy nurse", as I like to call her, decided to take him away from me.

So here I sit, waiting, watching the clock. Hey, I think it's only four minutes now.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal my own personal hero. I took in his appearance. He had fresh clothes – something I'd been told was a rarity since I'd been here. He was still handsome as ever, but to someone who had known him all his life, you could see the subtle differences in his demeanor.

His cheeks were paler than I'd ever seen, and the skin there clung to his cheekbones too tightly for my liking. He clearly hadn't been eating well – or sleeping well, I noted as I saw the deep circles under his eyes. But then there were his eyes. They still lit up whenever he looked at me, and there was usually a crooked smile to go with it. That I had missed. So, so much.

"You're early," I beamed, seeing that there was indeed four more minutes until visiting hours started.

"I snuck past the nurse," he whispered conspiratorially as a mischievous smile lit his face. He shut the door quietly then strode to my side. He took my hand in his as he leaned down. I closed my eyes instinctively, but his lips never reached mine. Instead, they landed neatly on my forehead.

I opened my eyes and saw him pulling away, but I swiftly grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so, mister. Get back down here," I growled. His eyes widened as his lips curved upward.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, amused and mystified at the same time.

"I've been stuck in a coma for the past two weeks. I've had to sit her for two weeks while you hold my hand and kiss my cheek without being able to even move. Do you know how incredibly frustrating that is? Now you get back here right this second and give me a damn kiss. And I mean a real one, Edward Cullen," I demanded.

He looked absolutely shocked. Then, he let out a loud, boisterous laugh before leaning down once more.

"Your wish is my command, Miss Swan," he whispered in my ear. Then his lips were on mine.

The kiss was soft, sweet, gentle. A little too gentle if you ask me, but I'll take what I can get. I'm lucky he even wanted to kiss me at all.

He pulled away after only a moment and pulled me into a tight embrace. So much for a real kiss. Oh well, I thought as my fingers ran through his hair.

"I love you, Bella." He said this all the time. In fact, he had made sure to remind me nearly every minute since I woke up, and each time it sent my heart into overdrive.

Then, of course, I'd remember that it couldn't be true. He was too good, and all I'd done was hurt him. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to take advantage of what little time I had left with him.

"What do you think will happen?" he asked in a small voice, reminding me of a child. I could feel my face scrunch in confusion.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," I replied.

"What will happen to you?" he clarified. My hands froze in his hair, as I understood his meaning. This was not something we had talked about yet. I suppose I couldn't avoid it forever.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll try to go on living my life normally until…" I trailed off, the words sticking in my throat.

"Until what?" he questioned uneasily. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with defiance. He was refusing to acknowledge it.

"Until I die, Edward," I answered, my voice hollow. He immediately recoiled and was across the room in five seconds.

"How can you say that?" he yelled. I jumped at his sudden anger. I had only told the truth.

"Because it's what's going to happen," I said in a voice much quieter than his. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over, but for once I didn't try to stop them. I had nothing left to fight them with.

"You don't know that. Look at how much better you've gotten. You were strong enough to wake up. That has to mean something, I know it does," he insisted.

"Edward, that meant nothing. Maybe I am stronger, but do you honestly think it's enough? Whatever happened, it doesn't change anything the doctors said. It's not going to fight off the cancer. It's not going to make all my problems magically disappear. The most it can do is maybe give me a little longer to live. But you're going to have to face the fact that I'm going to die."

"NO!" he roared. "You won't die. It will not happen. I won't let you give up on life, Bella." He turned away sharply and glared at the window. His hand was now running through his hair, but it was nothing like what I had been doing. His fingers pulled at his hair angrily until it stuck up in different directions.

My own anger swelled up inside me as I replayed his comment in my head.

"How dare you say I'm giving up," I hissed. He spun around, his face shocked by my glare. "How can you think that? I am not giving up Edward. I am facing the inevitable, which is something you refuse to do. Do you think I honestly w-want any of this? D-do you think I want to d-die?"

The floodgates had finally opened. Tears streaked down my face as sobs wracked through my body. Though my vision was blurred, I could clearly see pain flicker in Edward's eyes. Before I could even see him move, my face was buried in his chest. His arms wrapped around me firmly as he held me close to his body.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry, please. I'm such an idiot. God, why can't I ever do anything right around you?" His hand was rubbing soothing circles on my back, and I noticed my sobs were slowing.

"I didn't mean to upset, I just-" he paused briefly to take in a shaky breath. "I can't lose you, Bella. I can't. It nearly killed me the first time I thought I had."

"Stop being so dramatic," I hiccupped, my tears now gone.

"I'm not, Bella. I couldn't survive if I lost you again. I don't think I'd want to."

I looked up at him and saw there were tears in his own eyes. "Don't you ever say that again, Edward Cullen," I whispered harshly.

"I'm just stating the truth Bella. I can't live without you," he replied matter-of-factly. My stomach twisted at his words. How could he possibly think that way? This is the way I felt, but he shouldn't fell it for me. I grabbed his face in my hands.

"Stop that. You promise me, right now. Promise me that no matter what happens to me, you won't hurt yourself. Promise me that you will go on with your life and be happy," I commanded.

"How can you ask that of me?" he spoke in a determined voice.

"Promise me," I cried. "Please. It's all I ask."

He looked me in the eyes, his searching for something in mine. His right hand rose and started to trace my features while his left hand cupped my cheek. His fingers moved painfully slow as they touched every inch of my face. All the while, his eyes never left mine. Finally, his hand came to rest on my neck and he sighed.

"I promise," he vowed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

We stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. I briefly registered how corny we were right now, and the small part of my brain that was paying attention nearly laughed. I never in my seventeen years on this earth thought I would be like those girls on TV. You know, the ones who gush about their boyfriends and need to constantly be around them. But here I was, hooked for all eternity. Well not eternity, more like six months to a year, but you get my point.

In his eyes I saw something that saddened me to no end. I saw love. He thought he loved me, but he couldn't. At least he would figure I out once I was gone. He would forget about me soon enough. He would…move on. I knew this was what I wanted for him, what I asked of him. I knew it would be best if he found someone else, someone he truly loved. But I couldn't help but feel my heart break more and more each time I thought about it.

I would see another girl. Every time, she looked different. I could never come up with the right girl. I'd see him holding a blonde in his arms as he smiled down at her, but that wouldn't be right for him. No blondes. I pictured her with red hair. No, too much. Maybe she should be a brunette. Yes! Now her eyes. Blue eyes would be gorgeous, perfect for him. But wait, he liked simple things. Maybe plain brown. Perfect.

This would continue on and on, but I could never find the right girl. Maybe I just thought no one was good enough for him. Maybe I was being picky because I was selfish and wanted him for my own.

"Why so sad?" His warm breath fanned across my face, immediately disrupting my thoughts. I noticed that his face was exactly two centimeters from mine, his eyes a deep forest green at the moment.

"Um…what?" I breathed, dazed. How did he expect me to answer anything when he was this close?

"You looked so sad all of a sudden. What's bothering you?" That was the thing about Edward. He was entirely too perceptive. Anyone else would think, given the situation, that I was sad about dying. Only he would know when it was something else.

"Nothing," I muttered. I looked down, the pattern on my boring hospital bed sheets had suddenly become amazingly interesting. Had they always been this blue? And what about that checker pattern? Pretty nifty, huh? Okay, now I'm just freaking myself out.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" he whined playfully.

"Really, Edward. It's n-nothing," I yawned. Darn. Why do I always have to be so tired? Hadn't I gotten enough sleep over the past two weeks?

"How about you get some sleep? But don't think this conversation is over," he chuckled. He stood up straight and started to sit in the chair by my bed.

"Wait," I said quickly, pulling him back to me.

"Bella, you need your rest," he argued.

"I know. But don't go," I begged.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here the whole time," he promised me. He still didn't get it.

"I'm sure the bed would be more comfortable than that chair," I hinted. His eyebrows furrowed. Then realization hit. His eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Bella," he chided. "I don't think that's the best idea. That bed is so small."

"I'll be fine, I promise," I assured him. His face remained skeptical, but I could see the war raging in his eyes. The war between my safety and what he wanted.

"I don't know."

"Please," I asked quietly, looking at him through my eyelashes. I heard him sigh and I rejoiced.

"How can I say no when you look so adorable?" he grumbled as he walked to the opposite side of the bed.

"Easy. You don't," I laughed. I made room for him and he climbed on to lay beside me. His arms quickly wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, sighing contentedly.

Slowly, I placed a kiss on his collarbone. He pulled back as if he'd been shocked, his eyes shut tight.

"Bella, please don't do that," he groaned. I blushed a deep crimson red as realization streaked through me.

Of course he didn't want me to do that. He doesn't think of me in that way at all. No wonder he barely kissed me when he first cam in. He probably didn't want to kiss me at all. He was just going along with it because he's such a nice guy and felt bad. He realized that he could never love me like he said, and he feels bad about it. And I had just made a complete fool of myself.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, turning my head away from him as tears pricked in my eyes. "I won't do it again. I should've known you wouldn't want me to," I mumbled dejectedly, the last part more for me than for him. I started to roll over, but his arms stopped me.

"Come back here," he mumbled. With a tug, I was pulled right back to his chest. "Now what do you mean I didn't want you to? Where'd you get that from?"

"Um, the part where you said you didn't want me to," I replied. I refrained from tacking a 'duh' to the end of that.

"No, I asked you not to do that. I never said I didn't want you to," he said as if that explained everything.

"I'm confused."

He sighed. "Bella, let's just say you were testing my self control."

It took me a minute before I got his meaning. I flushed again, but this time with anger.

"Ha," I laughed without humor. "As if I would believe that. If you didn't want me to, all you had to do was say so," I hissed. I was able to rip myself from his grip this time, and I turned so my back was facing him.

"What are you talking about? Why would that be so hard to believe?" he inquired as he tried to pull me back to him, but I just slapped his hand away.

"I know you're not attracted to me that way, okay? I get it. I'll leave you alone," I managed to get out. I was trying desperately to keep tears from spilling onto my face yet again today. I was supposed to be strong, but here I was crumbling away.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a sitting position with a strength that surprised me, Edward's hands gripping tightly onto my shoulders. "Why would you think that? _How_ could you think that?" he demanded, his eyes glinting beautifully with rage.

"It's fine Edward, really. I get it," I sputtered.

"No, it's not fine. I want to know where you're getting this crazy idea from."

"Edward…you don't even want to kiss me," I mumbled, looking down at the sheets again. "It's okay though. I understand," I added quickly so he wouldn't feel guilty.

"What? I kissed you as soon as I came in the door," he said.

"You wouldn't even kiss me on the lips until I told you to. And even then, you might as well have been kissing your mother."

"Bella, you just woke up from a coma. Excuse me for wanting to be careful," he snapped.

"Oh please," I scoffed. "Just tell me the truth. Tell me you didn't mean what you said the other day. Go on, I can take it. Tell me you don't love me!" I screamed the last part, traitor tears now staining my cheeks once again.

"Is that what you think?" he whispered, eyes wide.

"I don't think, I know," I yelled again.

"Bella, I love you more than anything on this earth. How many times have I told you that?" he insisted.

"I know you just felt guilty Edward. But don't, okay? I can take care of myself, and I'd much rather you tell me the truth than spare my feelings."

"You really believe that I don't love you?" he asked tragically. I gave a short nod in response.

Abruptly, his face cleared of the sadness. He was going to tell me I was right. He didn't have to act upset anymore. But then a mischievous smile rose on his lips. Was he planning to turn this into a game or something? Because it's certainly not funny.

"I guess I'll just have to convince you then, wont I?" he said. Before I could ask what he meant, his lips were on mine.

My hands went straight to his hair, my fingers tangling themselves in his gorgeous locks. One of his hands was by my head, holding him up as he leaned over me. The other had found it's way to the back of my neck and was holding my face to his.

His lips moved feverishly against mine. He was trying to prove something to me, and boy was he proving it. He poured every bit of love and desire that I felt into the kiss.

He pulled away from my mouth and started kissing every inch of my face while I greedily breathed in much-needed air. My lips were begging for his, and after a moment I could no longer ignore their plea. I pulled his lips back to mine and kissed him passionately. He responded enthusiastically, and I soon found my mind going hazy.

He disconnected our lips abruptly.

"Do you believe me now?" he gasped, his breathing as ragged as mine.

"I don't know. I think I may need more convincing," I smirked before I pulled him back.

His lips weren't as urgent this time, but they moved with a passion that had me burning from the inside. I grabbed his shoulders roughly and pulled him even closer to me.

I was too busy with Edward to notice the door open as someone walked inside. However, both of us looked up when the booming voice started talking

"Hey Bella. Alice was wondering if you would go sho- AH! My eyes! Nightmares!"

Emmett dropped the sports magazine he had been reading and fled the room. Edward chuckled softly then rested his forehead on mine.

"I think we just scarred poor Emmett for life."

"That's what he gets for forgetting to knock," I giggled. I leaned up and gave him a quick peck, not wanting to completely lose this moment.

"You don't know what you're doing to me, Bella," he said, his breathing still uneven.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I responded shakily, placing a hand over my racing heart.

He moved his head down to bury his face in the crook of my neck. Instinctively, my fingers went to running through his hair soothingly as he caught his breath.

"I love you so much," he murmured against my throat. I couldn't help but smile widely

"I love you too," I whispered softly. My fingers continued to play with his unruly hair. I had never felt more content in my whole life.


	19. Hope?

**A/N: Hey guys. Lots of fluff in this chapter, but - Hey what's this? The plot actually thickens? Okay, enough of me trying to be funny. We know I'm not lol. On with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hope?

"Hello Bella."

I looked up from the book in my lap to see Dr. Hale walking in through the door. I put the copy of _Wuthering Heights_ on the bedside table. I had been trying to distract myself until Edward got back from school, which had so conveniently started while I was still in the hospital. I had been here for a little over a month now.

"Hello, sir," I mumbled.

"I have some news for you. We've gotten the most recent blood test results back."

I gulped. "And?"

"There's actually been some improvement from the last test. Granted, it's not an extremely great difference, but it's significant."

I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest, but I didn't dare let myself hope.

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"Well, I'd like to take an MRI of the tumor and see if it's gone down in size since the last x-ray. Of course, that's up to you. I already have your father's consent."

"Um, sure, I guess. Whatever helps, right?"

He smiled softly. "I'll have the nurse come and get you in a few minutes while they get ready for you in the Radiology Department.

"Okay," I mumbled as he walked out the door.

What did this mean? Was there hope after all? Was I stupid for getting my hopes up?

* * *

Four hours later I was being wheeled back into my hospital room. But you know what? I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop," I said forcefully, causing the nurse to halt in her tracks.

I quickly swung my legs over the side of the gurney and hopped down.

"Miss Swan!" the nurse scolded. "You really shouldn't be walking around like-"

"Please, I am perfectly capable of walking. I'm not dying at this moment, okay? I'm not quite so fragile."

And with that, I grabbed my rolling IV and strode back toward my room. I was very proud of myself. I just couldn't take being treated like I was weak and pathetic.

I walked through the door to my room with a grin, but it quickly fell off my face when I saw what was behind that door.

Edward was sitting in the chair that was beside my empty bed. His elbows were on his knees as he hunched over, head in his hands. I noticed that heartbreaking sobs were ripping through him as I got closer.

"Edward! What's wrong?" I cried as I rushed to his side. He gave no response, no notion that he even heard me.

I put my and on his shoulder as I knelt in front of him on the floor. "Edward?" I sputtered. I really couldn't take seeing him like this. I felt a small burning in my heart, which grew with each one of his sobs. I briefly wondered if this is what dying felt like.

"Edward," I said more forcefully as I pried his hands away from his face, forcing him to look at me. His sobs immediately stopped and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bella?" he spoke in a strangled voice. I never wanted to hear him like that again.

"Yes," I responded slowly. What on earth was wrong with him?

"Bella," he said, his voice stronger now, but mixed with disbelief.

"What, Edward?" I asked, slightly impatient now.

Suddenly I was thrown backward onto the bed. I felt Edward hug me tightly, so much that it was hard to breathe.

"Oh my God, Bella."

"Edward…I'm uh really glad to see you too, but uh…I'm kind of h-having trouble breathing," I gasped out.

He loosened his hold at once, but still kept me close and his eyes never left my face.

"Edward, what on earth happened? I come in to find you sobbing and then you attack me. What exactly did I miss?"

"Bella, I…I got here after school. I came straight to your room, but you weren't here. I started to panic. I was so worried I asked that grumpy nurse where you were. All she said was, "She's gone." I…I thought…" He cut off there and tears filled his eyes.

My eyes widened. He thought I was dead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm here, I'm fine. It's okay," I soothed him. He just buried his face in the crook of my neck held my tightly in his arms.

In a few minutes, I noticed he was asleep. Poor guy; he really hasn't been sleeping well lately. I felt horribly guilty knowing that I was the cause.

My mind drifted back to how he looked when I came in. Is that how he would be when I finally…died? I shuddered at him being that way again, whether I was alive to see it or not. I vowed then and there to fight this thing with everything I had. I was going to stay alive as long as I possibly could.

* * *

"Bella. It's time to wake up honey."

I turned my head away from the voice. This earned a soft chuckle.

"Come on, Bella. You have to eat something. The nurses already told me you didn't eat lunch. You're not skipping two meals today."

"Go away," I groaned. There was no way I was waking up right now. I'd eat five meals tomorrow.

"Well, if you really want me to…"

I felt him shift on the bed as he started to pull away from me.

"No," I cried as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back to me.

"I thought you told me to go away, Bella," he said innocently. Innocent my butt!

"No, stay. Just don't make me get up. Stay right here," I mumbled as I snuggled into his arms, my head coming to rest on his chest.

"That's very tempting, love-" he placed a kiss to my hair "-but you really should eat something. I promise you can go to sleep the second you're done."

I pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes. They showed nothing but sincerity.

"Ugh. Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

He chuckled softly as he sat up, pulling me with him. He leaned over the side of the small hospital bed and grabbed something. I could hear a rustling noise. When he placed it on the bed, I saw that it was a bag from McDonalds.

"Where the heck did that come from?" I wondered.

"I may have slipped out for a few minutes…" he trailed off sheepishly.

"Oh." Of course. Now I feel stupid. Hoping to turn his attention away from myself, I grabbed the bag and opened it.

"Yes," I squealed. I pulled the Big Mac out of the bag and quickly started devouring it.

"I thought you didn't want to eat," Edward laughed. He watched as I stuffed my face, but I couldn't care less.

"That's because I thought I would have to eat that horrible hospital stuff. I didn't know you were talking about real food," I said between bites.

I quickly finished the burger and moved on to the fries. I moaned as I tasted the salty, fried potatoes. Edward just laughed again, seeming pleased that I was eating. I licked my fingers as I finished the last fry.

"Thanks," I grinned. I was in a much better mood now that I had some food in me.

"It was my pleasure," he smiled. As I looked into his eyes again, the previous events of the day flashed back into my mind.

"Are you okay?" I asked heavily. His face fell and his eyes hardened a bit at the change in subject. I felt him tense up as the calm façade spread across his face.

"Bella, don't you dare worry about me. I'm fine." I could see the lie behind his eyes.

"Edward, don't _you_ dare lie to me. I understand why you were upset, and I also understand if you don't want to talk about it. I wish you would, but if you don't that's okay. Just don't lie to me."

He stared at me for a moment longer before he sighed. His clam demeanor dropped and his shoulders fell from their tense position.

"I'm sorry. I just felt so bad about losing control like that around you. I mean, here you are, in the _hospital_, and you had to comfort _me_. I should be the one taking care of you, not the other way around," he said, anger at himself blazing deep in his emerald eyes. Part of my mind couldn't help but realize how beautiful that was, the burning emerald.

"Edward. How can you think like that? I know you have this need to protect everyone all the time, but sometimes we can return the favor."

"Bella, it's not that simple. How can I be good enough for you? I can't even hold myself together."

I sat for a moment stunned. He took those words right from my head.

"Is that what you think? That you're not good enough for me?" I breathed. I couldn't believe the words even as they came out of my mouth. He gave a short nod.

"Edward, you are the best person I've ever known. If anyone is undeserving in this relationship, it's me. Listen, I love you, and I'm going to be here for you just like you are for me. Always. Don't let your pride get in the way of that. Let me be here for you."

He gazed into my eyes again. For once, I couldn't see what was behind those eyes. I couldn't see any emotions; there was no inkling to what he was thinking.

Then suddenly, I was in his arms again as he placed soft kisses all over my face. "I'm sorry. I love you so much," he murmured against my skin. I giggled at the tingling sensation that the vibrations from his voice had made. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"How I ever found someone as perfect as you, I'll never know," he said lovingly. My insides melted but I kept my cool.

"Oh, I know how," I replied slyly. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Ms. Scott's class, eighth grade year."

He laughed. "I think I owe that woman a thank-you card."

I laid back on the bed, pulling him with me so I could rest on his chest. We laid there for quite some time. He traced soothing patterns on my arm and every now and then I'd place a soft kiss on his chest.

"Bella?" he said after a while.

"Hm?"

"Well, where were you exactly when I got here yesterday?"

Between all the confusion I had forgotten why I wasn't in the room in the first place.

"Oh," I replied, then paused. Should I tell him? What if he got his hopes up and nothing came of it? But I had made that mistake before. No matter what the consequences, he deserved to know.

"I forgot all about that. Well, you see, Dr. Hale came and talked to me yesterday," I started nervously. I heard his breathing hitch, but he didn't move.

"They had gotten my blood test results. He said that there was a significant improvement from the last one, and that he wanted to take an MRI of the tumor to see if there was any change there. So, I went to get an MRI," I finished lamely. I could tell he was trying to keep calm, but I could feel his heartbeat hammering beneath my ear.

"And if there is a difference? What would that mean?" he asked coolly. I glanced up to his blank face. Not this Edward again.

"If it's stopped its progression, Dr. Hale wants to try this new treatment. He thinks it could shrink my tumor. If that were to happen, he would be able to surgically remove it."

I heard his breath stop again, and his eyes filled with hope. I looked down, unable to look into his eyes as I crushed that hope.

"But please, don't get your hopes up. I don't want you to think this could happen, and then nothing come of it. I just-"

"Bella," he cut me off. His voice was soft and loving. Not what I expected. I looked back up at him.

"Thank you for telling me," he said with a small smile.

"I don't make the same mistake twice," I murmured.

He cupped my face in his hand, his thumb brushing gently across my cheekbone. He leaned in slowly, so tortuously slow. I held my breath as his lips finally landed on mine.

"Aw come one guys. Not again. How many times do I have to see this before I'm thoroughly scarred?"

I blushed and pulled away slightly, but Edward grabbed my arms and held them tightly before I could go anywhere.

"Go away, Emmett," Edward growled, his face still so close to my own. I could feel his breath on my face and smell the scent of his hair. I knew my blush was deepening, but all thoughts went out the window when Edward leaned in and kissed me again.

It was different this time, more urgent. My hands quickly wound themselves in his hair as his moved down to hold my waist.

"Okay now that's just gross. Normally I'd pay to see this kind of stuff, but not when it involves my little sis."

I pulled back quickly, thrown off by Emmett's comment. Edward groaned and dropped his head on my shoulder.

"Since when have I been your sister?" I laughed.

"Well you're not technically, but you're the closest thing I have to one."

"What about Alice?" I blabbered. I was touched that he felt so strongly even though he hadn't known me very long.

"Nah. That little pixie's too hyper; we're too much alike. She's already got a brother. Besides, her and I look nothing alike," he smirked.

"Oh yeah. Cause you and I are just like twins, right?" I asked with a grin.

"Right sis. And now, I think it's time I got started on my brotherly duties." The smile fell from his face and a hard glare replaced it. "Edward, outside. I need to have a 'talk' with you."

I turned to face Edward, and I would have laughed at the look on his face if I wasn't so surprised myself. His face ranged from a look of shock to terror.

"Um, Em, that's not really necessary," I sputtered. "No need to fulfill any fake brotherly obligations."

"Actually, it is necessary. I think Jasper would like to join in too."

My eyes went wider. Emmett stepped out into the hallway and Edward started disentangling himself from me so he could follow.

"Edward, really, this is ridiculous. You don't have to go."

He smiled at me as he stood by the bed.

"Oh, but I do. They really care about you, Bella. And if they want to have a 'brother moment,' who am I to stand in their way?" he leaned down, gave me a kiss on the cheek, then whispered in my ear, "Besides, if they shoot me, at least I'm in a hospital."

I had to giggle at that. He straightened and gave me a smile before heading for the door.

"Edward?" I called as he made it to the doorway. He turned on his heel with raised eyebrows.

"I love you."

He grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

"So, Bella, everything seems pretty stable. I think it'd be fine if you wanted to go home tomorrow," Dr. Hale said. Edward, seated beside me, gripped my hand tightly.

"Really?" I asked desperately. Hey, if you had been stuck in a hospital for over a month, you'd be desperate for the fresh air too.

"Really," he smiled.

"What about the MRI?" I knew it was too soon for it to have come back, but I didn't think they would let me leave before then.

"We'll call you back in when we have the results. But as of tomorrow, you are free. I want you to enjoy it now, you hear?" he said with a fatherly grin.

Only I knew what he was saying deep down. 'Just in case I'm wrong about this, enjoy the time you have left. Better safe than sorry.' And I would heed his words.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? Ah, that is the million dollar question, isn't it? And hey, if I get enough reviews, I'll post a chapter of the 'talk' in Edward's POV. Come on, you know you want to see Emmett and Jasper being all brotherly. Besides, you never know what Emmett will say...**


	20. Get By With A Little Help From My Friend

**A/N: First off, I know it's been months since I've written, and that is just not acceptable. I promise to write more very very soon. Second, a few of you keep asking for the brother talk. It's added as another story on my profile, but for your convenience, I added it here just for you. Enjoy those of you who haven't read it yet.**

**Also- The song is I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends and of course its by the Beatles. I picked this because I;ve really gotten into the Bealtes lately and it just kind of seemed to fit.**

* * *

I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends

I walked out into the hallway, already anxious from being away from Bella. I looked around and saw Emmett waiting down the hall. Once I was beside him he grabbed me and pushed me into a dark room. I felt two strong arms grab my shoulders and push me to the floor.

"What the hell? Who is that?" I tried to scream, but my voice was slightly muffled by a hand.

"Dude, chill. It's just me." I recognized Jasper's voice and relaxed in the floor. Everything would be better with Jasper here. Emmett alone would probably get carried away with his talk. But honestly, Jasper's my best friend. This is probably going to be a big laugh.

"Umm…hi?" I said uncertainly.

"So, Edward. What are your intentions with Bella?" I heard Jasper's voice interrogate from my left.

"W-what?" I choked out, half amused and half worried.

"He asked you a question, you little punk!" Emmett screamed from above me and I jumped.

"What are you intentions with Bella?" Jasper repeated calmly. Was this like a good cop, bad cop thing?

"To make her happy?" I replied.

"And how are you going to do that, Edward? Our sister deserves the best, you know," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I know."

"And are you going to be that? Are you going to be there for her no matter what-"

"Of course! You know that al-"

"Are you going to cheat on her? Are you going to leave her? Are you going to break her heart?" Emmett took over, shooting out questions one after the other.

"What? No! I-"

"You what, Edward? Are you going to be like all the other jerks out there? Because I swear, if you are, I'll make the SAW movies look like a summer vacation for you."

My eyes widened. Although I knew in the back of my mind that this was all an act, that they weren't really her brothers, I still couldn't help but feel terrified of Emmett at the moment.

"How do you feel about Bella?" Jasper inquired, scarily calm considering Emmett just threatened to torture me.

"Um…I love her," I sputtered.

"Really? You don't sound too sure about that, Edward. Are you sure you're not taking advantage of my sister?" Emmett barked.

I sat back for a moment, shocked. How could he say that? He of all people knew how much I loved her. He was the one holding me back when I thought she…when she was hurt.

"I'm sure. I love her more than anything. I will never leave her unless that is her wish. I will never break her heart or hurt her in any way. And I would never, ever, cheat on her. No one even compares to Bella. I will never love anyone but her. I would do anything for her, anything to make her happy. I would die for her, just to put a smile on her face. I love her," I shot back confidently.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on. I blinked furiously before my eyes focused in on Emmett and Jasper standing by the door of the small closet we were in.

"Good," Emmett grinned. "Now that we have that established, its time for the talk."

"What? I thought that was the talk," I mumbled, confused, as I rubbed my eyes with my fist and stood up in he small area.

"Nah. That was jus the warm-up. Now its time for the important stuff," Emmett explained. I heard a click and looked to see that he had locked the door. Jasper crossed his arms and leaned against the wall while Emmett took his stance in front of the door. I had a feeling that the worst was yet to come.

"You see, Edward," Jasper started with patronizing eyes, "when a man and a woman are in love, they-"

"Oh my God! You guys aren't seriously trying to give me the sex talk, are you?"

"Now, Edward, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Emmett spoke sarcastically soothing. "But there are certain things you should know-"

"I think I know the basics, thank you very much," I hissed. I can't believe they were doing this to me. This went against every single unspoken guy code I knew.

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt for you to hear from someone who is _experienced_ in this area. Now, I've found that girls like when-"

"Oh my God! I am not listening to this," I cried and covered my ears with my hands. This was so wrong on so many levels. Emmett rolled his eyes as he started to walk toward me, and I saw my chance. I ducked under his arm and ran for the door. I unlocked it quickly and dashed out.

As I was running down the hallway, I distinctly heard Emmett yell out the door, "Don't forget protection, Eddie!"

I made it to Bella's room and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door, gasping for breath.

"Edward? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I looked up to see my sweet Bella lying in bed with a bewildered face.

"Bella, promise me one thing," I demanded urgently.

"Anything," she vowed obliviously. I chuckled slightly at her willing tone. Oh, I loved this girl.

"Try not to be alone with Emmett or Jasper for the next two days at least."

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she nodded.


	21. Weight of Us

**A/N: Hey guys. Here is the promised chapter. Considering I hadn't started writing it until the last update, and I have two AP classes this year, I'd say that came out pretty fast. Any way, I really hope you enjoy it. I put a lot of work into it for you guys.**

**The song is The Weight of Us by Sanders Bohlke. It is a truly inspiring song, I hope you guys give it a listen. **

* * *

Weight of Us

Most people who have the rare chance of knowing when there life will end would look at it as a death sentence, and I suppose that's what it is. You find out that you are not going to live as long as your friends, your family will go on even after you cease to exist, and you realize that all those tiny ambitions you've been putting back all your life will never happen. Yet, there are an even rarer few lucky ones among this group of the knowing. They have the ability to look beyond the misfortune and regret and see the beauty in this knowledge. Knowing does not close their eyes, but instead opens them. They can see the magnificent world truly for the first time. They see a second chance to do things right before their number is called.

* * *

"Edward, would you stop looking at the phone?"

It had been three days since we left the hospital, and Edward had taken it upon himself to wait by the telephone every waking moment. Each time it rang, he would jump to grab it, only to be disappointed when it was just another friend wishing me well. I could understand his anxiety, but this was just too much.

"I'm just waiting for-"

"I know what you're waiting for, but staring at the phone like it's a ticking time bomb isn't going to make Dr. Hale call any faster," I said. Then, amazingly, he actually turned away from the phone to look at me with a guilty face.

"I'm sorry. I just thought they'd be back by now. How can you not be as worried about this as I am?"

"Because, I've decided that no matter the results, I'm going to accept what is and go on living my life. This isn't a curse, and it's not going to stop me from doing what I want. I just have to do it in a shorter amount of time is all."

As Edward gazed at me, I realized the words I spoke were truer than anything I'd ever felt. I couldn't hide from the world because of this. I had to be brave and, to put it simply, go out with my boots on.

"I wish I could have your strength," he breathed as he touched my cheek. I lifted my hand to his and held it against my face.

"You do," I replied. "You just don't see it yet."

He smiled that smile I loved so much and kissed me softly.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I….um want to ask you something," he stammered. I looked up at his face, and saw he was nervous. He stood up suddenly and started pacing back and forth by my bed.

"What is it, Edward?" I couldn't think of what would be making him so uneasy.

"Well, um….you know I love you, right?" he said.

"Yes, of course. I love you, too."

"Good! So, yeah. Well, when people are in love they usually….oh how do I say this?" My eyes went wide. He couldn't mean what I thought.

"Edward, are you saying what I think you're saying, because you know I'm not that kind of girl."

He stared at me with a puzzled face, until his eyes too went wide. "No! No, no, no, no, no. I definitely did not mean that."

"Well then what is all of this about, Edward?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would…..oh I can't do it like this. This is all wrong. Just forget it."

"Edward, what is it?" I all but screamed at him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When his eyes opened, they were full of so much passion I nearly gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Time must've stopped, because from the tips of my fingers to the heels of my feet I was frozen. Nothing else in this moment existed. The birds outside were not chirping, the sun was not shining on this unusually sunny day, and the universe itself was no longer spinning. There was nothing but Edward and me as we stared into each other's eyes. But, as though in a movie, time had to restart.

"W-what?" I stuttered. I couldn't have heard right.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated, his eyes still overflowing with a scorching intensity.

"Really? You…actually want to marry me?"

"Yes," he answered simply, not a single hint of doubt in his voice.

"Even with everything that's going on right now?" I asked skeptically. He would most likely be tying himself down only to be heartbroken. There was a very high probability that this wouldn't end well.

"None of it matters," he said sincerely. "I love you, and I want to be with you, whether it's one year or one hundred years. So, will you marry me?"

"I…Of course."

"Really?" he said, his face finally changing to one of joyous surprise.

"Yes," I laughed. Then, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen broke out across his face.

* * *

The call came later on that night. Edward didn't answer it. I did. I kept a straight face as Edward anxiously waited by my side. I listened quietly as Dr. Hale told me the tumor had indeed halted in its progression. Surgery was possible, meaning that so was life.

As I sat and heard the doctor prattle on, I finally felt that sense of peace. There was hope. Life had a whole new meaning to me. It was like I was seeing the universe for the first time. And it was beautiful.

As I hung up the phone, I remembered Edward by my side.

"Well?" he implored. I couldn't find the words to answer him. So, I turned to him and gave a small smile as a single tear ran down my cheek.

He stared at me for the longest time, his expression staid. And I stared back, into the solid emerald I loved so much.

"Well," he finally said. "Does that change your answer?"

"You mean….You still want to marry me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well…I thought maybe you only asked because you thought I was going to die soon."

For the first time, I saw true anger on Edward's face. "Bella, why do you insist on underestimating my love for you? What more can I say to make you believe me? I love you and I will be here with you no matter what. So get used to it, because you're not getting rid of me."

He opened his mouth to say more, but couldn't because I just couldn't hold myself back. I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him with as much force as I could muster. His hands went for my waist and he instinctively pulled me closer to him. After seconds, minutes, or what could very well have been hours, we pulled away breathing heavily, Edward sporting a goofy smile.

"I should yell at you more often," he laughed.

"So, we're getting married?" I said sheepishly.

"So we're getting married," he repeated, grinning.

* * *

"Why can't we tell anyone, again?" Edward asked for the millionth time.

"Because, things are a little hectic right now," I repeated.

"Okay, you keep saying that, but you still won't elaborate."

"Edward, let me put it this way. I'm about to have brain surgery. Let's not make my father worry about too much at once, okay. Let's just get through this hurtle, then we'll take things from there."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," he replied.

"Why are you so eager about telling everyone, anyway? It's not like it's going to happen soon," I thought aloud.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't it happen soon?"

I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Because, Edward. We haven't even finished high school. Even after high school, we should wait until we finish college. And that's even if I get to go to college. Let's not forget that even if the surgery could work, the surgery itself could kill me. And if I survive, the cost of bills is going to make it practically impossible for me to make it through college." My voice was getting ragged and higher in pitch as I thought of these problems for the first time. How could I not have seen? "Oh my gosh, I'm not going to go to college. I going to be some beggar on the street with a freaky scar on my head. I'm-"

A warm hand was placed over my throat. It was only then that I noticed I was hyperventilating.

"Bella, shh. Calm down. You're being silly," Edward tried to soothe, but it didn't work.

"No, I'm not. I'm being pretty freaking realistic, Edward," I shouted.

"Bella, you're not going to be a beggar. You're going to college," he said in the same soothing voice.

"With what money, Edward? I can't pay myself. I can't get a job because of this stupid cancer. Heck, I can't even leave the house because of it," I seethed, my pent up anger on being locked in the house finally releasing itself.

"Bella, do you really think I would let that happen to you? You know my family would be more than willing to help you through college."

"I can't let you do that!"

"Of course you can, Bella. I know it'll be difficult for you letting someone take care of you," he said in a teasing manner, "but I won't leave you to fend for yourself."

I thought this over, and couldn't come up with a rebuttal. It was apparently showing on my face because Edward flashed a triumphant grin. "Well, what if I don't make it through surgery?" I shot, wiping the smile clean of his face.

"Don't say that," he growled. He always got this way when I brought it up.

"Why not, Edward?" I screamed. I knew my voice probably sounded hysterical with the pitch it was reaching, but I didn't care. Why couldn't he just get it? "I'll agree the college thing was a little silly, but this is real. This _is_ a possibility."

"No! It's not," he thundered, the sheer power of his voice shaking me to my bones. The room was now deadly silent, but I did not falter.

"Yes, it is," I whispered defiantly. "And the only reason you don't want to accept it is because you can't change it. It's the one thing out of your control."

He glared at me for a moment, and then his fearsome demeanor crumbled. He fell onto my bed, his eyes facing the heavens though he covered them with his hands.

"You're right," he mumbled bleakly. Slowly, he sat up to look at me. I looked in his eyes, and finally saw the fear that I felt. I quickly walked to his side and sat by him, laying my head on his shoulder to soothe him. He took my hand in his, and was silent for some time.

"You're right, Bella. There is so much I can protect you from. I can protect you from burglars and hormonal teenage boys," he said the last with a small shadow of a laugh, but it was sad laughter. "I can protect you from the brute force of this world, but not this. I can't fight nature, Bella. And no matter what I do or how hard I try, I still can't save you." His voice was a whisper now, and I noticed a few tears trickling down his cheek.

"I know," I said slowly, my words deliberate. "That's what I've been trying to make you see. Edward, I love you so much, with everything I have in me. I want us to be married and have kids, and grow old and all that other corny stuff," I joked slightly, but then the mood changed. "But I need you to be prepared in case that's just not possible. I know you say that you'll be with me whether it's for one year or one hundred years, and I believe you. But, are you really truly prepared if it _is_ one year? If I…die…soon, are you ready?"

He did not look at me for a long time; he simply kept his head down, staring at my beige carpet. Enduring that silence was like walking on hot coals in the middle of a fire. I was on edge, and one wrong move could obliterate me. Slowly, almost as if the movement was causing him pain, Edward raised his head and looked me straight in the eye, his decision made.

"No."


	22. Outtakes

**A/N: No, the story is not over. However, there are some little scenes that didn't make it in and I thought you guys might want to read them. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Outtake 1-On Edward's Dad (A.K.A. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band)

From Chapter 3-At the library

"So when do you have to move again?" I asked quietly.

His smile returned as he said, "I'm not. I told my dad I was tired of moving, so next time he leaves, we're not going with him."

"That's great. I can't believe you finally stood up to your dad. I was beginning to think you were a chicken," I joked lightly. He always brought out the childish side of me.

"Hey! I am not. Have you seen my father? He's a giant! Not to mention he's on the military He knows all those secret tricks. I bet he could kill someone with his pinky. His pinky!" he replied with complete seriousness.

"Edward, he's in the military. He's not a spy. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't kill his own son," I laughed.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," he mumbled under his breath. I just rolled my eyes. For a guy, he really was a bit dramatic.

Outtake 2-Of Cereal and Mid-life Crisis

From Chapter 4- When Bella returns from Edward's

"Okay," I said smiling. Wow. I had smiled more today than I had in a long time. I got into the truck and drove home with a stupid, idiotic grin on my face. When I got home, an unfamiliar car was parked in the driveway.

I walked up the path to the small brick home with faded green shutters. As I walked in the door, I heard my dad's unmistakable laugh along with a woman's.

"Um, hey Dad," I called uncertainly from the front hall. What if it's a date? Should I be interrupting them?

"Hey kiddo,"" he yelled from the living room as I walked through the door. I strolled in and saw him sitting in his casual chair in front of the TV. But that was the only normal thing about this picture. For one thing, the TV was off. My father wasn't slouching in the recliner, but instead sitting straight with a confident face. His whole demeanor seemed different.

That's when I noticed the woman. She was tall, she had red hair, she was beautiful. She was young. Myabe in her late twenties. My dad was probably fifteen years older than her. Awe man. Why does he always go for younger women? It never works out.

"Bella, this is Trixie. She works at the diner downtown. She was nice enough to give your old man a ride home." So he had been drinking. And he's brought home a girl named after a kid's cereal. Perfect.

"Charlie, you're not old. You must be thirty-two at the most," she flirted shamelessly. I visibly gagged.

"Oh, hi Belle. You're dad's told me so much about you."

Mm. So much you can't even get my name right. "It's Bell-_a_, actually.

"Right, Bella. You're just as pretty as he said you were. It's nice to meet you," she said with fake enthusiasm. Ha, yeah right. More like, 'Nice to meet the sucker's daughter.' I would say she's a gold digger, but we have no gold to dig.

"Nice to meet you, too," I lied.

"Well, I guess I better get going." About time rabbit lady. "Bye, Charlie. Bella."

"She walked through the doorway. A few seconds later I heard the front door shut.

"So, how was your day Bella?"

Outtake 3- Hunka-Hunka Burning Love

From Chapter 5-At the mall

Edward had run the first chance he got, claiming to have a sudden need to go to the sports equipment store. I offered to go with him, but Alice dragged me out by my hair. Literally. By the end of the day, I had gone through numerous stores and tried on countless outfits. Unfortunately, half of the bags returning to the car belonged to me. What can I say? The girl is persuasive. Or maybe I'm just a pushover.

We returned to the car and saw Edward banging his head around. I think he was listening to music and trying to dance. That, or a bee was in the car with him. I wondered how long he had been waiting for us. As we got closer, Alice started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Shh. Just l-listen," she giggled. So I did. Then I heard it. Edward was singing along to Elvis Presley, loudly, and in falsetto. I burst out laughing with her.

I jerked the car door open and laughed again when he jumped in surprise.

"Hey there, Elvis. Mind if this fool rushes in?" Corny, I know. But I couldn't resist.

"Very funny, Bells," he grumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, hey. A little less conversation and a little more action, please. Pop the trunk, would you?" I joked. He pulled a lever then got out to help us, mumbling angrily to himself the whole time.

Outtake 4-Taylor The Latte Boy (Gotta love Kristin Chenoweth ;)

From Chapter 5-At very end of Chapter

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. I noticed Alice hit the backside of his head. I looked back at her and laughed. She was clearly annoyed by his somewhat calm reaction. I myself was a little disappointed he didn't start screaming at me.

"Stop there," Alice screamed suddenly, pointing her arm wildly. Edward swerved a bit, but managed to pull over where she had pointed.

"Why don't you kill us all, Alice?"

"Nah, too bloody," she joked.

We got out quickly. I looked around and took in the city atmosphere. It had been so long since I had seen this. I loved every minute of it.

We walked into the small coffee shop Alice had nearly made us wreck for, Café L'amour. I had to admit, it had a certain charm. It was quaint, but it looked cozy. When we walked in, the lights were dimmed. It gave the place a romantic atmosphere, which went with its name I suppose.

Alice guided us over to a small booth by a large window. There was a stage in the back of the shop. Someone was up there reading that weird, depressing poetry you always heard at these kinds of places.

We had been sitting for a few minutes before our waiter finally came to our table.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. What can I get you today?" came a smooth voice. I looked over and automatically blushed.

Taylor was, well how can I put this? He looked like he walked straight off a runway. He had perfectly tousled hair that was the exact shade of honey. Brown eyes and a flawless smile lit up his unusually tan face.

I felt Alice lean over toward me. "Now you know why I wanted to stop here," she whispered in my ear. I stole a glance at her and saw a knowing smile. I grinned back and nodded slightly. Her eyes then focused above my head. Oh yeah, he's still here.

"Hi. I'd like a tall mocha latte with whipped cream. I'm Alice by the way," she added with a wink. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward roll his eyes at his sister's actions. I was stunned by forwardness.

"I'll just have a water," Edward said. Taylor looked at me expectantly.

"I'd like a caramel macchiato, please," I said shyly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," he hinted. Wait, was he flirting with _me?_Why not Alice?

"Um, Bella," I mumbled.

"Well, nice to meet you Bella," he smirked.

"You too," I said, now thoroughly confused. He gave me an amused smile before walking away. I turned back to the table.

"What just happened?" I wondered aloud.

"What just happened, is Bella here just hooked a hottie on her first day out on the town. I'm so proud," Alice sniffed while wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"No, that's stupid. He was just being nice. Besides, you gave him an open invitation. He'd go for you before me." Alice was insane. She had to be.

"Really. Well, what do you think, Edward?" she asked slyly. I turned to him for the first time since Taylor left, and I was surprised to see his murderous glare at the table. Great,, now both of my friends are insane. Guess I'm driving home.

"I think he better keep his hands, and his eyes for that matter, to himself," Edward growled. Yes, he growled. I felt shock as well as a spark of annoyance.

"What?" I half laughed, half snapped. He looked at me slowly, and his gaze softened minimally.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," he grumbled.

"Well I didn't much so either, but why don't you leave my problems to me? Look I know I'm like your little sister or something-" Alice felt the need to laugh at that for some reason-"but that doesn't give you the right to act like some overprotective big brother. I can take care of myself," I shot. I took in his shocked expression. Before he could say anything though, Taylor returned.

"Here you go," he said as he passed our drinks around. I took a long sip, loving the warmth after being out in the cold so long. When I looked back up, Taylor was still standing there.

"Um…thanks for the extra foam," I hinted, hoping he would walk away quickly. I don't care how cute he was. He was making me very uncomfortable.

"No problem. So, you seeing anybody?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Talk about being unprofessional.

"I saw you looking. I could squeeze you in. How does Monday sound?"

"Um, how does never sound?" I shot back sarcastically. Gosh. Why do all the cute ones have to be cocky? That or your best friend.

Please don't tell me I just thought that.

"Come on baby, don't be like that," he sort of whined. Man, what is wrong with this guy? Suddenly I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"She isn't your baby, and she's not going anywhere with you," Edward growled, again. Only this time, it didn't make me angry. I'm sad to say it was a bit alluring, and also that I was trying to ignore the way I enjoyed having his arm around me.

"Really? And who are you to decide what she does?" Taylor asked. As I took another drink of my beverage, I thought that he did have a point.

"I'm her boyfriend."

And out goes the drink. I spit it out and started coughing madly.

"Oh, Honey. Are you alright?" he said convincingly, leaning over to take my face in his hands. Only I could see the hint of a smirk on his features. Alice was beyond help. She was trying to giggle in the seat across the table, but it wasn't working. Taylor was slowly backing away from us, his eyes defeated and wary.

Now I was mad again. This overprotective, egotistical fool was actually pretending to be my boyfriend to get this guy away from me. After I had just told him I could take care of myself. Well, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.

I continued to cough, and I even pinched myself under the table to make my eyes water for extra affect. Edward leaned closer, genuine concern on his face now.

"Bella?" his voice quavered, laced with worry. He was now inches away from my face, and leaning closer by the second. One, two three…GO!

My coughing ceased as I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and closed the remaining space to press my lips to his. I had expected him to pull away immediately, so I was shocked when his fingers ran through my hair, sending a tingling sensation through my scalp. And I certainly didn't expect my reaction. The second our lips touched, a spark shot through me. No, no, no, no, no! He's my best friend. I'm not supposed to feel anything. This is not supposed to happen. It is definitely not supposed to feel incredibly amazing and right and he is certainly not supposed to be pulling me closer an-NO!

I pulled back quickly and put on my acting face.

"Don't worry, _Sweetie_, I'm all better now," I said with narrowed eyes so he would know I was mad, though I was nowhere near mad anymore. Hopefully that'll teach him a lesson. Yeah. That's what I was feeling. Pride. I proved him wrong. Nothing more. I just got caught up in the act is all.

I looked away from his shocked face to see that Alice was no longer hiding her giggles. In fact, she was full out laughing and leaning against the table for support.

"Y-you…you should've seen your f-face. Classic. Ha! Bella, you're amazing," she sputtered through her hysteria while pointing wildly at Edward.

Edward quickly got up to go pay for the drinks.

"I think I'm going to like having you around," Alice said when he was gone.

"That was nothing. You should have seen me back home. Nobody messes with me."

"Really though, that was priceless. Just don't do it again," she warned, catching me off guard.

"Um, not that I was planning to, but why not?"

Her gaze shifted above my head, and then she shook her head slightly. "Just don't," she whispered. What is up with this girl? I really liking that insanity theory again.

Edward returned, so we got our stuff and headed out. It really was a lovely place, but I don't think I'll be returning until they make some changes in the staff.

I was striding to the car when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into their side.

"That was not fair." I recognized Edward's deep voice. I felt his warm breath against my ear and a tremor shot down my spine. Where did that come from? Maybe it's chillier than I thought.

"Neither was your treating me like a child. How many times do I have to tell you? I can take care of myself," I hissed. I inched away from him, trying to get away from the odd, tingly sensation he seemed to be giving me today, but he just pulled me back.

"Yeah, it really looked like you could. He was all over you. The way he spoke to you, he's lucky I didn't knock him out," his voice never rose above a whisper, but it was deadly all the same.

"I could've handled it, you just didn't give me the chance," I pouted slightly.

"Can't you just let it go? Look, I'm sorry it offends you that I'm protective of you, but that's not going to stop me from keeping you safe," he vowed. Through all my anger, I was in awe. He really cared that much about me.

I stopped walking, as did he. He turned to me, his face wary and defensive as if preparing for battle.

"Thank you."

He looked at me in disbelief once again.

"W-what?"he sputtered.

"I said thank you."

"Um…..uh you're welcome," he said, smiling slightly.

Then suddenly, his face changed. His stare was piercing, and I quickly grew uncomfortable. I waited, but it didn't go away."You know, you never stop surprising me Bells."

Outtake 5-Childish Antics

From Chapter 7-At Bella's house

"There really is no discouraging her, is there?" I asked Edard.

"No," he said in a sad tone. I turned around to see him staring at the floor, hiding his face from me.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Well, it's just..." He still wouldn't look me in the eye. "It's just that...I thought _I_ was your best friend." He looked up at me now, and I could see the humor in his eyes as he teased.

I smacked his arm and said, "Nope, sorry. I was just using you to see Alice."

"Bella, I'm hurt! After all those years. How can you use me to hang out with my sister? And I thought I knew you."

"Oh shut up. You know you'll always be my best friend. There's just another one now. Can you handle it?"

"Just as long as I'm your favorite," he replied playfully, throwing me a dazzling smile.

"Deal," I said as I reached up and ruffled his already untidy bronze hair.

"Would you two hurry it up already?! Sheesh," I heard Alice yell impatiently.

We hurried down to find a very irritated Alice. "What took you guys so long?"

"Just Bella teasing me about you being her new best friend," Edward said in the same mock hurt voice.

She grinned. "Sorry you had to find out this way. I'm leaving you for her, Edward," she replied dramatically.

"Really? You know, I never knew I was dating my sister," he questioned in fake shock.

"Oh yeah, you're a freak. Surely you knew that," she said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Bella, how could you do this to me?" he sniffed, clutching his heart.

"It was you, Edward. Or should I say Enrique? You lied to me about your ex-wife and then you didn't call me back."

I was nearly in hysterics by now. "She meant nothing to me. You know you're the only one who has my heart."

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. "It's too late. Goodbye, Enrique. I hope you rot in the deepest pits of the ocean."

She swept out the door theatrically, pulling me alongside her. I know I've said it before, but I just have to say it again: the girl is crazy.

Outtake 6-Nightmares(A.K.A. Help!)

From Chapter 7-Very End of Chapter

"Night, Bella." And with that, we both turned to our own room. I quickly jumped into the comfy guest room bed. I fell asleep quickly, but my bad luck from today seemed to have carried on into the night, into my dreams.

I was running. I didn't know where I was, whom I was running from, or where I was going, but I was running for my life. Everything around me was a blur as I ran.

Suddenly, time seemed to stop. I tripped and fell forward. I found myself facing a ground covered with leaves and dirt. Upon looking around, I saw trees everywhere. I was in a forest. I felt someone behind me, so I quickly turned around. I wished I hadn't.

A tall figure in a black hooded cape stood over me. A bony, decomposed hand reached from beneath the dark cloak and grabbed my hand.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I shrieked and yelled, but no one was around to help me. The figure pulled me closer and closer. I was screaming, nearly in his face when-

"Bella!" I felt a no-so-gentle shaking of my shoulders.

"Bella, wake up." I recognized Edward's voice. My eyes opened slowly as I took in his worried face leaning over me.

"What happened?" I croaked, my voice distorted with sleep.

"You were having a nightmare. I could hear you screaming from my room," he whispered, his voice still tense with worry.

I remembered, then. It all came back in clear detail, and I started hyperventilating.

"Bella, it's okay," Edward reassured as he pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed.

I knew exactly what that dream, or nightmare rather, was about, and I was terrified. The past few days had made forget about my problems almost completely, but now it was shoved back in my face. I couldn't hide from it, no matter where I was.

Edward held me as I cried, occasionally whispering comforting words in my ear. It wasn't until I started to calm down that I noticed the chest I was crying on was bare. Then I realized my surroundings.

Edward, who was shirtless, had one arm around my waist while his other hand ran through my hair soothingly. I could feel his heart beat against my ear and his warm breath on the top of my head. My own heart started beating erratically. I pulled away quickly and looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I woke you up, and now I've kept you up longer," I whispered, tears still running down my cheeks.

"It's fine," he insisted, but I didn't believe him. Why couldn't I have at least let him go back to sleep before I broke down?

After a while when I still hadn't responded, I heard him sigh angrily. The bed shifted slightly, and I assumed he was getting up to leave. I was surprised when I felt two strong hands grab my face, almost roughly, and pull it up, forcing me to look into those green eyes. His face was so close to mine. My head was in a fog.

"Bella, listen to me. I'm here for you. Always. I'm not going anywhere. Do you understand that?" he said each word slowly, making sure I heard every one and knew he meant it.

I didn't answer, but instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. After a moment he pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes.

Then, like earlier today, his face changed in a way that made me nervous. He started leaning closer, like he was going to…kiss me. My mind was screaming no while my heart was beating frantically in anticipation. I could feel his breath on my face, I could see the few flecks of blue in his green eyes, and I could smell the sweet scent that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

His face was only centimeters away when his course changed. His lips ended up beside my ear instead of on my own.

"I'm always here," he whispered again. I felt the sincerity of each word, and I nodded. I was surprised I was able to do that with his face so close and my mind so dazed.

He pulled back after that and stood up. He gave me one last piercing look before walking out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

I was left in a state of confusion and unease. I couldn't be feeling this way. Edward was a friend, only a friend. Besides, I would only be setting myself up for heartbreak. I'm like a little sister to him. No, I couldn't feel anything. I could not fall for my best friend. It's insane.

But as I feel backward, my head hitting the pillow with a soft thud, I knew how wrong I was. I could still feel the fast beat of my heart and the warm tingling sensation his breath left on my ear. What is this boy doing to me?

Outtake 7-Brush with Busboy(A.K.A. Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite)-just because I love that song

From Chapter 9-After bookstore, before they leave the mall

We headed to the food court for some lunch. I started to get in line at a burger stand when Edward pulled me back.

"What do you think you're doing?" he laughed. I stared at him, confused.

"I thought we were getting lunch."

"No, I am going to get lunch and you are going to go sit down," he ordered. Okay, that's it. Who the heck does he think he is, bossing me around like that?

"I don't-"

I was cut off by his hand covering my mouth. Cue the static shock and my loss of brain function. Stupid, gorgeous boy with his stupid electricity conducting hands.

"Please," he whispered, his voice smooth, yet rough at the same time. He looked down at me with pleading eyes. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

Where was my brilliant argument? Where was the will to fight back? How had he managed to turn me to putty with a single look?

"I'll get the food, and you can get the drinks. Deal?" he bargained with a winning smile.

"Fine," I grumbled, trying my best to sound annoyed. I turned and walked over to the soft drink machine, which was on the other side of the food court. I was surprised I made it over without tripping when my mind was so hazy.

As soon as I got the drinks and turned back around, I ran into something solid. A boy, I realized, tall with messy, honey hair and brown eyes. Oh no, it's Taylor.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I tried to walk away quickly. I'd had enough of this guy for a lifetime. However, he stood in my way.

"It's okay. Hey, I saw you at the coffee shop yesterday, didn't I? Bella, right?"

"Yep," I replied while trying to get around him yet again.

"So, how about some lunch? You never did answer my question yesterday," he smirked.

"Actually, I'm here with someone else," I shot back icily. It didn't faze him as he took a step forward. I took one back and he took another forward. I took another back…into a wall. Crap, cornered!

I frantically looked around for someone, anyone. Just as my luck would have it, we were in a secluded part of the court where no one would see or – gulp – hear me.

"So, forget him." He was inching closer to me.

"Back off," I said viciously. I was surprised that managed to come out through my fear.

"Oh, feisty. I like that," he said leaning even closer.

Just as I was getting ready to shove my fist into his nose, I felt two strong, familiar arms encircle my waist and pull me away from Taylor. I quickly turned and buried my head in Edward's chest, my fear gone.

"There you are, love." He is not seriously going to start this up again, is he?

Before I could lift my head to give him a stern look, his lips were at my ear and I lost all thought.

"Just play along," he said.

His arms suddenly tightened around my waist. His lips pressed against the hollow beneath my ear and I nearly lost it. His nose skimmed along my cheekbone before his lips were right in front of mine. I could see the mischievous glint in his eye as he leaned in the last few centimeters and kissed me. One of his hands left my waist and slowly tangled itself in my hair. Oh. Wow. Wow. I think I kind of like this game.

All too soon, he pulled away. He looked over my shoulder at Taylor. Well, at least I assumed he was looking at that creep. I couldn't actually see. I had rested my forehead against his shoulder while I desperately tried to bring my heart rate back down to a normal pace.

"Can I help you?" the deadly tone of his voice shocked me. I had never heard him this angry before. I tightened my arms around him in an effort to calm him.

"Forget it. She's not worth it anyway," Taylor mumbled as I heard his footsteps leading away. I felt Edward tense, and I knew he was about to attack Taylor.

"Edward," I whispered, looking up at him while lifting my right hand to his face.

His eyes met mine and were ablaze with fury, but softened under my touch. He moved one his hands to my back and the other to my face as well, cupping my cheek.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?" he said, all anger replaced with worry.

I nodded weakly, and then rested my forehead against his chest as his chin settled on the top of my head. His hand rubbed soothing circles on my back for a little while before he moved.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "That's the second time I've had to pull that guy off you."

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, which were filled with mirth now.

"How can I ever repay you?" I joked sarcastically.

His eyes glinted and I grew wary. He leaned in again, this time his lips grazing their way up my neck before they stopped at my ear.

"I'm sure I can think of something."

He pulled away, leaving me completely scatter-brained as he took my hand and dragged me through the food court. My heart was beating so fast I didn't even make an effort to slow it down.

Something had changed today. I thought I was the one who was supposed to give _him_ heart attacks. And how on earth is he even doing this to me? Oh yes, the tables have definitely turned.


	23. So Sorry

Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a loooong time. The problem is that I just can't go anywhere else with this story. For anyone who is interested, I do have a new favorite story that I absolutely adore. I really encourage you all to read it! It's a Harry Potter fanfiction for all those Harry Potter fans out there. I have to warn you, though, it is a Draco/Hermione fanfiction. I know, I know, they don't end up together. But I always thought they should. It's so Romeo and Juliet. So, for anyone who is interested in reading it, it's called Paramour and here is the link: .net/s/7198150/1/bParamour_b


	24. End

**A/N: So, um...I don't really have anything to say because I know you all hate me anyway. Basically, I just got lost on this story and couldn't find a way to end it, and I kept telling myself I'd do it later and then BAM! I'm in college, so...I was going through some old stuff and I was on break this week and thought it was truly horrendous of me to have never finished this. So, I wrote an ending. It may not be great, it may not be what you're expecting. None of you may even read it because you all hate me now, but here it is nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

It was finally here; the day of the surgery. And I was absolutely terrified.

"It will be alright, Bella. Just relax. You'll be out the entire time and you won't feel a thing."

Leave it to Jasper to know exactly what I was feeling. I swear, sometimes I think that guy has a knack for reading people. And then I feel like an idiot for thinking of the term 'reading people.'

"I know, I know. I just can't help but feel nervous, you know?" I supplied weakly. I gave him a small smile and looked to Alice beside him. She gave me a knowing look, and my smile became a bit stronger, but only a bit. My hospital room was full of everyone I loved, waiting there with me before I was wheeled in to be butchered. Okay, I wasn't going to be butchered. Maybe this was why I was freaking out.

"Bella, everything will be fine. I promise."

I looked over at the voice and saw Edward. He had a reassuring smile on his face, but I could see the worry hidden in his eyes as well. We both knew this surgery was dangerous. There was only a sixty percent success rate. While those odds were fairly good for some, for me, danger-magnet extraordinaire, it might as well be a death sentence. At least, that's how I saw it. Still, I had to take the chance. Without it, I was dead anyway, right?

"They know what they're doing here, sweetheart," my Dad said softly. I could see he was on the verge of tears, so this did nothing to assuage my fears.

"Yeah, it'll all be good. Plus, think of all the drugs they'll have you on afterward. It'll be hilarious - Ouch! Rose, that hurt!"

I laughed as Emmett rubbed his side, which Rosalie had just rather forcefully stuck her elbow. My smile faded as Dr. Hale walked into the room.

"Bella, it's time."

My heart dropped into my stomach at those three words. My head turned swiftly back to Edward, and in my panic I grabbed his hand.

"You'll be here when I wake up, won't you?"

"Are you kidding? Rabid wolves couldn't keep me away," he spoke, trying to keep his tone light, but I could hear the same panic that was in mine. He leaned down to give me what I expected to be a chaste peck, but instead he fisted his hand in my hair and kissed me roughly. Understanding his reasoning, I poured all the passion I could muster into that one kiss. When we finally broke apart, he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you," I whispered, unable to keep a single tear from falling.

"I love you, too. So much," he answered, his tone just as soft. He quickly caught the tear as it made its way down my cheek, and then gave me another kiss, this one soft and brief. He straightened suddenly, and I immediately missed the contact. He put on the fake smile as a nurse came in to take me away. As his hand slipped out of mine, I hoped it wouldn't be the last time I was able to hold it.

* * *

Blackness again. I hate this blackness.

_I was hoping you wouldn't be here again._

Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not exactly thrilled to see you either. Hold on, am I actually dead this time?

_No, and you're not in a coma either. You're just very heavily sedated._

So basically, whenever I'm unconscious for long enough periods of time, I start talking to myself. Yep, I'm totally not crazy.

_I thought we established last time that you weren't._

Nope, that was you. I still think I'm probably mad as a hatter.

_Dear Lord, I would have hoped since I was your subconscious you would have a little more sense._

So, do you do the decorating around here? Because I have to tell you, it's pretty horrendous. You should definitely invest in some color. Or some lighting, if that's the problem.

_I'm beginning to think there's no hope for you. Aren't you even the least bit curious as to what is happening to your body right now? You know, the one that is having brain surgery performed upon it?_

Yeah, I'm kind of trying to think of anything but that, but thanks a lot for bringing it up. Killjoy.

_Don't blame me for being logical._

Well, since you brought it up, what is going on?

_Oh, I have no idea. I was just wondering if you were curious about it._

You truly are infuriating.

* * *

"Bella?"

I heard the sweet velvet voice and tried to answer it.

"Bella, love, can you hear me?"

Yes, I can, but my mouth isn't working and my throat is parched. I settled for slowly opening my eyes. It was bright at first, too bright. My eyes immediately closed again.

"Sorry, I'll close the blinds.

Footsteps, then a rustling noise somewhere to the left. I tried opening my eyes again. It was still bright, but less so now. My vision was blurred at first, but as everything came into focus, the first thing my eyes landed on was him.

His face was similar to the last time I was here; haggard and with dark circles under his eyes. But there was a radiant smile stretching across his lips like none I had ever seen before.

"Hey, you," i said, my voice scratchy and rough from being unused. He quickly reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a glass of water, helping me drink it.

"Thank you," I whispered gratefully. "How long have I been out?"

"About three days. You've been in and out, but this is the first time you've really been lucid. They said it's to be expected after a surgery like this."

He spoke methodically, as if the lines had been rehearsed. She wondered how many times he had said them. Suddenly, it hit her. She was here. She had survived the surgery. She didn't die. The only question was...

"Did it work?"

If she thought his smile before was radiant, this one shone with the force of the sun. He reached for her hands and held them both tightly in his.

"It did. They removed it completely. You're going to be just fine. Bella, it's over."

I felt the relief wash over me in waves as tears began to stream down my face. Years worth of worrying, years worth of thinking I was going to die, years worth of planning for my death, and it was finally over. I was going to live.

"Well, then," I managed to say between my tears. "I hope you still want to marry me, because it looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

He froze, his eyes widening and his breath stopping before his smile returned full force.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then he lunged onto the bed and attacked my lips, careful to avoid my stitches, of course.

End

* * *

**A/N: So, there it was. But, because I was exceptionally horrible, I wrote a little bonus something for you. It's just a bit of fluff between Edward and Bella, kinda racy but things stay rated T, people. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**E**

**B**

**E**

**B**

**E**

**B**

**E**

**B**

**E**

**B**

**E**

**B  
E**

**B**

**E**

**B**

**E**

**B**

**E**

**B**

* * *

_Bonus_

"Edward, I already told you. I want to wait until we finish college. I just think it would be a better idea for us both."

"Why? I already know that I love you. That's not going to change in the next four years, if that's what you're thinking. Look, if you're worried that I'll change my mind or something-"

"I'm not," I laughed.

Five months after my surgery I had finally learned to trust Edward's feelings for me. We were going to be leaving for college soon and I was adamant about holding off on a wedding. I had accepted his proposal immediately; of course I wanted to marry him. However, I wasn't ready to get married just yet. I was only eighteen for crying out loud.

"Then what is it?" he whined from where he was lying on my bed.

"Edward, listen. People don't get married at eighteen anymore. I love you, and I know that I'll want you forever, but I still think we should wait

"Seriously? That's the problem? You know I don't care what other people think abo-"

"It's not about other people, Edward. It's about me. I'm not ready for a wedding or marriage yet. I just got over cancer. Let me be a normal person for just a little while. Please," I ended in a whisper. I didn't want to hurt him, but I desperately wanted to make him see why this was so important.

He sat up suddenly and stared at me, and intense, unreadable look on his face. Finally, after what must have been five minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Okay. If that's what you want, then okay. We'll wait."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? Just like that?"

He gave a short laugh. "Of course. You're completely right, Bella. You've been through a lot lately, and it would be selfish of me to try to force something that big on you so soon. I know you love me, but I also understand if you're not ready for that step yet. We will, one day. Just not yet."

I looked at him in awe before leaping forward and effectively tackling him to my bed. He let out an amused laugh before my lips cut him off. The kiss started out playful and light. However, it soon grew into something much more intense as I began to kiss him forcefully. His hand tangled into my hair, and he ran his tongue along my lower lip. I gasped at the sensation, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth, and I moaned softly at the contact. This only seemed to arouse him further as he grabbed my hip roughly and pushed my body down against his. I moaned loudly this time.

I nipped his lip softly, earning a deep groan that made me shudder all the way through, and pulled away to kiss down his jaw and neck. As I made my way down, I heard him whisper my name repeatedly, like a prayer, and a power I've never felt before came over me. With a boldness I had only ever dreamed of possessing, I bit down sharply at his pulse point. I felt him freeze up beneath me, and I lost all the courage I had. I was just preparing to pull away and apologize, thinking I had gone too far, when I was flipped over rather frantically and he attacked my neck with a furious passion.

"Edward," I breathed out, and he leaned up swiftly. I almost cried out at the loss, but then I noticed he was pulling his shirt over his head, and all thought left my head. I should have been thinking about a lot of things in that moment. I should have been thinking about the possible implications of this. I should have been thinking about how this was probably not the best time. But all I could think about was Edward's perfectly sculpted chest in front of me.

I leaned forward and laid my lips to his bare torso, and he let out another deep groan. As I bit down, the groan turned into a growl. He pushed me back down onto the bed and covered my mouth with his. As I ran my hands up and down his chest, feeling every inch I could reach, I noticed his own hands slowly moving under the front of my shirt. They grasped the hem and started to pull up as he continued to kiss me. This would be the time to stop, but dear lord, his mouth was doing wonderful things right now. My shirt was reaching the underside of my breasts now and-

"Hey guys, Alice said you need to hurry-HOLY HELL! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?"

As I heard the door slam with great force, I flushed what I'm sure was a bright cherry red and buried my face in Edward's chest. I expected him to start chuckling any minute now, laughing about us scarring poor Emmett again, but instead I just felt the rapid rise and fall of his chest against my cheek. When he made no attempt to move, I finally looked up at him. His eyes were shut tightly and his jaw was clenched as if he was in pain.

"Edward?" I ventured cautiously. His eyes popped open at my voice and zeroed in on me, the tension leaving his face immediately.

"I'm sorry."

I felt my brows furrow together. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault Emmett doesn't knock before entering a room," I joked lightly, trying to ease the sudden awkwardness that hung in the air.

"Not about Emmett," he replied, his voice and eyes solemn.

"Then what...Oh. You didn't - that's okay, I mean - I'm sorry. I'll just-"

I tried to remove myself from underneath him as I said this, but he just held me still and gave a short, exasperated laugh.

"No, you silly girl. I wanted to. Believe me, I still do. But I didn't mean to lose control like that."

My face flushed again at his words and I turned my head away. However, before I could move far, he had my chin between his fingers and was turning it back.

"Hey, look at me." I unwillingly obliged. "I would never want to do anything to pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable. This is something we haven't even talked about before, and I would never want to take that step without knowing if you were ready. So, I'm sorry for losing control of myself and not taking you into consideration."

I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to cry. I settled for laughing. Edward settled for looking shocked.

"Are...are you laughing at me?" he asked, a hint of both anger and amusement in his tone.

"Yes, I most definitely am," I responded. I saw a look of annoyance pass his face, and I only laughed harder.

"Well, why?"

After a moment, I calmed down enough to answer. "Oh, Edward. Do you ever stop to think about yourself?"

"What?" he inquired, thoroughly confused.

"Did it ever occur to you that you're not the only one who lost control? That it takes two to tango? That I had it in my power to stop you if I wanted? I agree this is something we should talk about first. However, you shouldn't apologize for something we both had a hand in."

He stared at me, flabbergasted, as I sat up on the bed and straightened out my clothes. I knew full well that Alice would be up soon if we didn't hurry. She probably only held off this long because Emmett said something. I found his shirt and deftly tossed it to him before continuing.

"Now, as for us talking about it, I have to say that I don't think I'm ready. That doesn't mean I don't want to, but that's another thing I think we should hold off on for just a bit. I hope you can understand that-"

"No, I understand completely," he cut me off before taking my hands in his, his chest now fully clothed. Suddenly, a wry grin spread across his lips. "You know, I kind of like it when you take control like this."

I flushed once again before swatting his hands away. "Yes, well, Alice will be waiting. The longer we stay up here the worse it will be."

"Welcome to the family, love," he laughed as we opened the door.


End file.
